New Beginnings
by DanielWhite
Summary: Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight. This story is about what would have happened if Edward had turned Bella at the end of Twilight and if Bella's parents found out what she was, this is my first Twilight fic, major OOC
1. The Transformation

New Beginnings Chapter 1: The Transformation

It was their prom night and Bella and Edward were dancing outside

"I could have been one of you by now" said Bella.

"I don't want to do that to you" said Edward.

"Think about it Edward, if I was a vampire as well you wouldn't have to protect me all the time, I would be able to protect myself and you wouldn't have to be gentle with me" said Bella.

"You've got a point" said Edward.

"I do?" asked Bella.

Ok, where?" asked Bella with a suprised look on her face. She didn't expect Edward to give in so easily. "My house." replied Edward taking her hand and leading them to the parking lot and into his Volvo. He sped back to the Cullen's house in under 5 minutes. They walked together into the house and into the Living Room where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. Bella blinked and suddenly everyone else came back as everyone was seated, Edward looked around at his family. "Bella has convinced me to change her, but what does everyone else think?" asked Edward.

"Well you already know my vote" said Alice.

"Yes I do, thank you Alice" said Bella.

"Yes" said Jasper.

"Yes, it'll give me someone else to wrestle" said Emmett.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes more than anything I want to be with Edward and all of you forever" replied Bella.

"Then I vote yes" said Carlisle.

"Me too" said Esme.

Rose sat quietly on the sofa and we all looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Well?" asked Edward after a few moments.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea." She snapped.

"You're human and giving it all up to be this." She said motioning to herself.

"I would give anything to be you right now." She stood up and took a deep breath.

"But it doesn't really matter what I think. So just do what you want." with that, Rosalie ran from the room and we heard her bedroom door slam.

A couple of hours later Rosalie came out of her room and she heard Edward and Bella talking in Edward's room."Edward, I love you more than anything but I don't want to do this without Rose's support" said Bella."I love you too and I understand" said Edward. Rosalie was starting to dry sob hearing this and knocked on Edward's door once she had calmed down. "Come in, Rose" said Edward."Thank you, could I talk to Bella alone for a minute? Please?" asked Rosalie."Of course, I'll be right outside if you need me, Bella." replied Edward as he walked out and closed the door behind him."I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realise how much you and Edward love each other and how much you want to be with him forever. I'm just jealous of your situation. But if you really want to do this, I may not be happy about it but you have my full support. We can still be friends and sisters" said Rosalie."Thank you, Rose!" said Bella as she hugged Rosalie.

A few minutes later Edward came back in

"Great news Edward, Rose has given me her support!" said Bella.

"I know, I'm proud of you Rose" said Edward.

"Thank you" said Rosalie as she left.

"Now Bella, I think you should get some sleep and then eat some breakfast in the morning to keep your strength up for the change" said Edward.

"Good idea" said Bella as she laid down on the couch.

"Go to sleep and I will tell everyone that I'm changing you tomorrow, I'll be back soon" said Edward.

"Ok" said Bella as she fell asleep.

Edward went downstairs and everyone was sitting in the Living Room

"Bella and I have agreed that I will change her tomorrow after she has had her breakfast, I think we should do it in my room" said Edward.

"Where is Bella now?" asked Rosalie.

"She's sleeping, she is exhausted and she needs to get her strength up for tomorrow" replied Edward.

"Good idea" said Carlisle.

"Alice, I want you with me and Bella whilst she is changing so that we know exactly when she will wake up, Emmett and Jasper I want you two there when she wakes up, just in case" said Edward.

"Of course I will" said Alice.

"We'll be there" said Emmett and Jasper.

"I will be there to make sure you do it right" said Carlisle.

"Thank you" replied Edward.

The next morning Bella woke up in Edward's arms

"Morning" said Edward.

"Morning" said Bella.

"Let's get you some breakfast" said Edward.

"Good, I'm starving" said Bella. Edward and Bella made their way to the kitchen where Esme was making some breakfast for Bella.

"Morning Bella" said Esme.

"Morning Esme" said Bella.

"Here you go Bella, eat up you need keep your strength up for the change" said Esme.

"Good idea" replied Bella as she started to eat. After Bella had finished her breakfast, her and Edward went into the living room where everyone was sitting

"Are you ready to be changed Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes I am" replied Bella.

"Let's go upstairs to my room then" said Edward as he and Bella started walking upstairs. Alice and Carlisle followed them up.

When they got upstairs Bella laid down on Edward's couch

"I'm ready" said Bella.

"Ok, take a deep breath" said Carlisle. Bella breathed deeply

"Ok now Edward bite" said Carlisle. Edward bit Bella's neck releasing venom into her system

"Bite her in more places, it will make the change quicker" said Carlisle. Edward obliged and bit Bella's legs and arms

"Good Edward, now comes the wait" said Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle" said Edward holding Bella in his arms.

"We will all go hunting now, but we won't go far" said Carlisle.

"I'll stay here with Edward and Bella, I'll go hunting with them when Bella wakes up" said Alice.

"Ok, good luck" said Carlisle as he went out of the room. The next 36 hours went by with little change but then a few hours later Bella's appearance started to change, her skin was getting paler, she was getting even more beautiful than she already was

"This is going to be a relatively quick change" said Alice.

"How do you mean?" asked Edward.

"I just had a vision, I'm seeing her a lot clearer now, she will wake up in 12 hours" said Alice.

"That's quick, could you go and fetch Carlisle for me please?" asked Edward.

"Sure, I'll be right back" replied Alice.

A few minutes later Alice returned with Carlisle

"What is it Edward? What's wrong? asked Carlisle.

"Alice said Bella will wake up in 12 hours, that's a little quick, isn't it?" asked Edward.

"Not necessarily, I have heard of quick changes before" replied Carlisle.

"That's ok, I was worried that I'd done it wrong" said Edward.

"No you did it perfectly son" said Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle" said Edward.

"I'll go and let everyone know when Bella will be waking up" said Carlisle. Carlisle left the room and Rosalie walked in

"How's she doing?" asked Rosalie.

"She'll be waking up in 12 hours, but the problem is I can tell she is still in pain" said Edward.

"She'll be ok, she knew the change would be painful, she's growing more beautiful already" said Rosalie.

"Thank you, Rose" said Edward. The next 12 hours eventually came to an end, everyone was in Edward's room for the big moment, suddenly Bella's eyes flickered open.


	2. First Days

New Beginnings Chapter 2: First Days

Bella opened her eyes and looked around to see everyone standing over her and then she saw Edward for the first time with her new eyes

"Edward!" smiled Bella.

"Bella, how do you feel?" asked Edward.

"I feel great, powerful" replied Bella.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing" said Alice.

"I have to agree with Alice" sighed Rosalie.

"Thank you" replied Bella as she got up.

"I still can't hear your thoughts" said Edward.

"Maybe that is a power, A mental shield" said Carlisle.

"Maybe" said Bella.

"Bella love, are you hungry?" asked Edward.

"Yes, very" replied Bella.

"Lets go hunting then" said Edward.

"That's a good idea" said Bella.

"I'm coming too" said Alice.

"This is going to be fun" said Bella.

"Meet us in the meadow in an hour" said Carlisle.

"Why?" asked Bella.

"I think it'll be a good idea to test how fast and strong you are" replied Carlisle.

"Sounds like fun, see you there" said Bella as her, Edward and Alice turned to leap out of the window.

They leapt out of the window and started running, Bella stayed by Edward's side as they ran "_I feel like I can go faster than this, but I think I'll stay with Edward because we're testing my speed later_" thought Bella.

"Stop" shouted Alice.

"What is it Alice?" asked Bella.

"There are some hikers close by" replied Alice.

"Oh" said Bella.

"Can you smell them Bella?" asked Edward.

"Is that what that smell is?" replied Bella.

"Yes" replied Edward.

"I can hear the blood running through their veins" said Bella.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward.

"I'm fine, I don't seem to be affected by the smell, it's not appetizing" replied Bella.

"That's odd" said Edward.

"I know" said Alice.

"We'll talk to Carlisle about it" said Edward.

"What is that smell?" asked Bella.

"It smells like Mountain Lion" replied Edward.

"I like it" said Bella.

"Lets go after it then love" said Edward.

"I agree, I want to watch your first kill" said Alice. They took off running towards the appetizing smell and slowed down once they got close to it

"Now Bella, approach it very quietly and when the time is right go for it" instructed Edward.

"I will" said Bella as she went off to stalk the Mountain Lion. She went into treetops and stealthily leapt from one tree to another until she was on a branch directly above her prey, the lion laid down

"_The time is right, here I go_" thought Bella. She leapt down on to the Lion and sunk her teeth into it's neck she drank it dry, when she had finished she heard movement behind her so she let out growl and turned around to see Edward and Alice backing off

"Oh sorry guys, it's ok you can come closer" said Bella calming down.

"That was excellent" said Edward.

"That was a great first kill" said Alice.

"Thank you" said Bella as her eyes turned red like a newborn's should be.

"Now you have to hide the Lion" said Edward.

"How?" asked Bella.

"Like this" said Edward as he lifted up a fallen tree and pushed the Lion underneath.

"Thank you Edward, I Love You" said Bella.

"I Love You too" said Edward as he kissed Bella passionately.

"That's enough you two, Edward you will have her later, I just saw it" said Alice.

"Ok, oh I smell something else appetizing" said Bella.

"It's three Snow Leopards, just north of here" said Edward.

"Finally, food for us too" joked Alice.

"Lets go" said Bella. They all went up after the Snow Leopards, they killed one each

"_Time to hide the leopard_" thought Bella. Suddenly the fallen tree next to her lifted up and the carcass of the leopard moved under the tree and the tree went back down.

"Wow Bella what was that?" asked Edward shocked.

"I'm not sure, I think it's another power" replied Bella.

"It is Bella, I've seen this, you have Telekenesis" said Alice.

"The power to move things with my mind?" asked Bella.

"Yes" replied Alice.

"You are very special love, you have 2 powers and you can be around humans without attacking them already, I'm very proud of you" said Edward.

"Thank you, I'm proud of myself as well and amazed, I thought I wouldn't be able to control myself around humans but I can and I'm not sure why" said Bella.

"Well it's time to go to the meadow to meet the others" said Alice. They took off towards the meadow and when they arrived everyone was there waiting for them.

"Carlisle, we have made some discoveries about Bella, the important one is she doesn't find humans appetizing, but animals she finds very appetizing" said Edward.

"That's true" said Bella.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that as a human when you saw human blood you nearly passed out" said Carlisle.

"That sounds about right" said Bella.

"What else have you discovered Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"I have Telekenesis" said Bella.

"That's an interesting power and something else I think we should test here today" said Carlisle.

"I agree" said Bella.

"You are incredible Bella, it's like it was your destiny to become a vampire" said Esme.

"Welcome to the family Bella!" said Rosalie as she hugged Bella.

"Now I have a little sister to play with" laughed Emmett.

"You are so controlled for a newborn Bella, its amazing" said Jasper.

"Thank you all of you" said Bella smiling.

"Well Bella, are you ready for the speed test?" asked Carlisle.

"Yep, let's do it" said Bella.

"Ok because Edward is the fastest so far you will be racing him from here right around the meadow and back here to the start line" said Carlisle

"Ok" said Bella as she stood beside Edward ready to go.

"Go!" said Carlisle. Bella and Edward took off, Bella quickly got ahead of Edward until eventually she was at her top speed, she arrived back at the start line a couple of seconds before Edward.

"Well Bella you are definitely the fastest now" said Carlisle.

"Thank you" said Bella.

"You are the fastest vampire I've ever seen, you're extraordinary" said Edward.

"Thank you my love" said Bella kissing Edward passionately.

"Get a room" shouted Emmett.

"We will later" growled Bella.

"Bella, time for the strength test" said Carlisle.

"I'm ready" said Bella.

"The test is see how far you can throw this boulder, Emmett will go first as he is the current strongest, we will measure his distance bring the boulder back and then you will throw it and we will measure the distance" said Carlisle.

"This will be fun, wipe the smirk off Emmett's face" whispered Edward to Bella.

"I will" replied Bella. Emmett threw the boulder and Carlisle ran over to where it landed carrying a leading a measuring tape

"100 metres" shouted Carlisle. He brought the boulder back and Bella threw it, everyone gasped when they saw how far it went, Carlisle went over with the measuring tape

"150 metres" shouted Carlisle.

"That's excellent Bella" said Edward.

"Thank you" replied Bella.

"Remind me never to annoy you" laughed Emmett. Carlisle came back without the boulder

"Bella to test your Telekenesis I want you to bring the boulder back here with your mind" said Carlisle. Bella concentrated and suddenly the boulder lifted up and moved back towards everyone and landed right in front of them.

"That was excellent Bella" said Carlisle.

"Thank you" replied Bella as she walked to Edward's side.

"Let's go back to the house" said Carlisle.

"Good idea, I'm feeling a little worn down" said Bella.

"Lets see who can get back to the house the fastest" said Emmett. Off they went Bella got back first then Edward, then Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice and a few seconds later Carlisle and Esme arrived.

"Bella after we have rested for a bit Rose and I are going to take you out to get a new truck" said Alice happily.

"What?" asked Bella.

"We all agree that you need new cars" replied Carlisle.

"Car…s? as in plural" asked Bella.

"Yes, one for off roading and one for speed" said Rosalie.

"So who is getting my fast car?" asked Bella.

"Emmett, Jasper and I" replied Edward.

"So what dealerships are we going to?" asked Bella.

"Hummer, Land Rover, Mitsubishi, Nissan and International" replied Bella.

"International, isn't that a semi dealership?" asked Bella.

"It is, but now they do a pick up truck as well but it is a little on the big side, we'll see what you think when we get there" said Alice.

"Ok" said Bella.

Alice, Bella and Rosalie got in Alice's Porsche while Emmett and Edward got in Emmett's Jeep, they all sped to Seattle, the girls started at International and the boys started at Aston Martin

"Well Bella here is the Truck I was telling you about, what do you think?" asked Alice.

"I like it, but it's a little big Alice" replied Bella.

"Ok, where do you want to go next Bella?" asked Rosalie as they were getting in the Porsche.

"I think we should try Land Rover" replied Bella.

"I knew you were going to say that, we're on our way" said Alice.

"I bet you even know what truck I'm going to pick" said Bella laughing.

"Yep, but I won't tell you which one" said Alice.

"Thank you Alice" said Bella. A couple of minutes later they pulled up outside the Land Rover dealership

"We're here!" said Alice. They got out and went into the showroom, they were looking around when suddenly Bella stopped

"What truck is that?" she asked pointing to a car in the corner.

"That is a top of the range Range Rover Sport, it has a 4.3 litre V8 engine, white leather seats and a refrigerator" replied Alice.

"Lets take a look" said Bella as she took off towards it. They looked round it inside and out

"It's perfect and I love it in black" said Bella.

"Excellent choice!" said Rosalie.

"Lets go and pay for it" said Bella. They walked to the manager's desk and paid for it

"It'll take an hour for us to get it ready" said the Manager.

"That's fine" said Bella.

The hour went by slowly but it was eventually over

"Miss Swan, your car is ready" said the Manager handing her the keys.

"Thank you" replied Bella. They went to Bella's Range Rover

"Alice do you mind if I travel back with Bella?" asked Rosalie.

"Not at all" replied Alice. Bella and Rosalie got in Bella's Range Rover and Alice got in her Porsche, Bella started up her Range Rover, it roared to life

"It sounds great, it's got a lovely purr, I wonder what it sounds like when it accelerates?" asked Bella.

"Lets go and we will find out" replied Rosalie. Bella put her foot down slightly on the accelerator and they were off very quickly

"Wow, this is fun" said Bella.

"Edward knew you would like the speed once you were changed" said Rosalie.

"He's right, I wonder what fast car he got me" said Bella.

"I think Alice already knows what Edward got you, but she won't say what it is" said Rosalie.

"Thank god" said Bella.

"Bella, if I didn't say it before, you are an amazing person and an even more amazing vampire I am amazed how powerful you are, I'm sorry for being mean to you when you were human, I just couldn't understand why you wanted to be a vampire so much, I was so jealous of your situation, but now I understand and I'm very proud of you little sister" said Rosalie.

"Thank you Rose you are an amazing person and vampire too, I accept your apology you are a great sister" said Bella.

"Thank you" said Rosalie.

A few minutes later they pulled into the Cullen's driveway

"Didn't the garage used to be shorter?" asked Bella.

"It did, Carlisle and Esme extended whilst we were out so that we could fit your new cars in" said Rosalie.

"Oh" said Bella as they pulled into the empty space in the garage.

"Speaking of which it looks like the guys are back and your new car is under a cover" said Rosalie.

"Range Rover Sport, excellent choice love" said Edward.

"Definitely" said Emmett.

"Thanks guys, I think it's great, I love the power and speed of it" said Bella.

"Then you will love the car I got you" said Edward. Everyone else came out into the garage and Edward pulled the cover off the car he got for Bella, everyone's jaw dropped especially the guys because they knew exactly what car it was

"Edward, I love it, what is it called?" asked Bella admiring her new car.

"It's a Bugatti Veyron, they are the fastest production road car in the world, they go 255 miles an hour" replied Edward.

"Really?" asked Bella.

"Yes" replied Edward.

"Wow" said Bella.

"I thought you would like it love" said Edward as he kissed Bella passionately.

"Alright you two, get a room" laughed Emmett.

"I thought you weren't going to annoy me Emmett!" growled Bella.

"Carry on" said Emmett backing off. Everyone laughed at that remark and Emmett's reaction.

Eventually Bella and Edward stopped kissing

"So love, would you like to go for a spin in your Bugatti Veyron?" asked Edward.

"Yes, let's go" replied Bella as she got into the Veyron. Edward got into the passenger side, Bella started up the Veyron, when she heard the engine she had a huge smile on her face

"That sounds nice" said Bella pushing her foot down on the accelerator. They sped out of Forks towards Seattle, at one stage the speedometer said they were doing 200 mph

"I knew you would love the speed" said Edward.

"It's great" said Bella. It took them half an hour to get to Seattle and back, when they pulled back into the garage everyone was waiting for them, Edward and Bella got out of the car

"That was fun" said Bella.

"Shall we go hunting now?" asked Edward.

"That's a good idea" replied Bella.

Edward and Bella ran off hunting, they got back a couple of hours later and went up to their room, suddenly Bella looked at Edward

"Edward, what are we going to tell Charlie?" asked Bella.


	3. Telling Charlie

New Beginnings Chapter 3: Telling Charlie

Edward and Bella were in their room talking

"What about Charlie?" asked Bella.

"Alice phoned him and told him that you guys were having a sleepover for a few days" replied Edward.

"What do we tell him about why I look so different?" asked Bella.

"It's up to you, what do you want to tell him?" replied Edward.

"I want to tell him the truth, but I don't know how he'll react" replied Bella.

"I think Alice can help with that love" said Edward as Alice ran into the room.

"I had a vision that you would need me" said Alice.

"I thought you might" said Edward.

"So Bella, what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"I want to tell my dad the truth about what I am, but I'm not sure how he will react" replied Bella.

"Let's find out, I'll just see if I can tell what his reaction will be" said Alice. Alice looked serious for a few minutes

"Alice, what did you see?" asked Bella.

"I saw you telling your dad and he was a little freaked at first, but then you answered his questions and he was fine with it, he won't tell anyone what we are" replied Alice.

"That's great Alice, thank you" said Bella hugging Alice.

They went down to the Living Room, coincidentally everyone was already there and sitting down

"We've decided to tell Charlie the truth, before you say anything Alice has had a vision and Charlie will be fine with it, he won't tell anyone" said Edward.

"I knew we could trust him" said Bella.

"How do you want to go about it?" asked Carlisle.

"Edward, Alice and I will go and see him now and if he has any questions that Alice or Edward can't answer I would like to bring him back here to talk to you if that is ok with you?" asked Bella.

"Of course, good luck" replied Carlisle.

"Good luck" said Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie.

Alice, Bella and Edward got into Edward's Volvo and sped to Charlie's house, they arrived within minutes, Charlie came out to welcome them

"Welcome home Bella!" said Charlie as he hugged her.

"Hi Dad!" said Bella.

"Hi Alice, Hi Edward" said Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan" said Alice and Edward.

"Come in" said Charlie.

"Thank you" said Alice and Edward. They all went inside and sat down

"Bella, you look different" said Charlie.

"Well Dad, that's because…" she said taking a deep breath. "I'm a vampire and so are the Cullens" said Bella. Charlie looked shocked and sat there silently. "Charlie?" Alice asked after he sat there stunned for a few moments."I'm sorry, did you just say that you are a vampire?" asked Charlie looking frightened."Yes...." Bella replied waiting for a further reaction. Charlie still had the same terrified look so she decided to continue. "We are vampires but we don't feed on humans, just animals" replied Bella."That's good, so you aren't going to feed on me or break my neck or anything like that?" asked Charlie with a shaky laugh. "Of course we aren't, I love you Dad and we would never harm you" replied Bella. Charlies face softened at that and he looked at Alice and Edward. "Bella's right Chief Swan" said Alice."We will do our best to answer any questions you have about us, Sir" said Edward.

Charlie calmed down and got more comfortable now that he knew Bella, Alice, Edward and the rest of the Cullens wouldn't hurt him, he felt safe

"I'm not sure where to start" said Charlie.

"Take your time Dad" said Bella.

"What can you guys do?" asked Charlie.

"Well we are very fast and very strong" said Bella.

"Wow, could I see a demonstration sometime?" asked Charlie.

"We'll see" said Edward.

"Some of us also have unique powers" said Alice.

"Like what?" asked Charlie.

"I have 2 powers: a mental shield that stops other vampire's powers from affecting me and Telekenesis" replied Bella.

"I have the power to read minds" said Edward.

"I can see possible futures" said Alice.

"Wow, could I see a demonstration of some of those powers please?" asked Charlie.

"I'll demonstrate my Telekenesis for you dad" replied Bella. Bella concentrated and the remote control lifted up and moved towards Charlie and it came down right next to him

"Wow Bella, I'm impressed" said Charlie clapping.

"Thanks Dad" said Bella.

"Chief Swan, would you like to come back to our house and Carlisle will answer all of the serious questions that you are about ask?" asked Alice.

"I think that is a good idea" replied Charlie as he got up.

They all got into Edward's Volvo and went back to the Cullen's house, they pulled straight into the garage

"Wow, whose cars are these?" asked Charlie looking at all of the cars in the garage.

"The Mercedes belongs to Carlisle and Esme, the BMW belongs to Rosalie, the big jeep is Emmett's, the Porsche is Alice and Jasper's, the Volvo of course is Edward's and the other 2 are mine" replied Bella.

"Why all the fast cars?" asked Charlie.

"Vampires are excellent drivers because of the heightened senses and plus we all like the speed" replied Edward.

"That explains why my daughter has one of the fastest cars in the world" said Charlie.

They walked into the house and Edward took Charlie to Carlisle's Office so that Carlisle could answer Charlie's questions, Edward knocked on Carlisle's office door

"Come in" said Carlisle. Edward and Charlie went in to the Office

"Welcome Chief Swan" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, you are welcome call me Charlie" said Charlie.

"Bella and I will go hunting whilst you explain things to Chief Swan" said Edward.

"Good idea, see you later" said Carlisle.

An hour later Bella and Edward returned and Bella's hair was a mess

"Looks like someone did more than hunt" laughed Emmett, Rosalie slapped him round the back the head

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Emmett.

"You were being rude and unless you want Bella to tear you apart I suggest you stop it" replied Rosalie. Emmett looked over at Bella who was growling

"Sorry Bella" said Emmett backing off.

"Just remember not to do it again" said Bella. Then Carlisle and Charlie came downstairs

"Your secret is safe with me everyone" said Charlie.

"Thank you" said Bella.

"Well I think it's time I went home, it's been a long day" said Charlie.

"I'll take you home Dad" said Bella as she picked up the keys to her Veyron.

"Excellent, I've always wanted to ride in one of those cars" said Charlie as he and Bella went into the garage.

They got into the Veyron and Bella started it up

"Very nice" said Charlie.

"Thanks Dad" said Bella.

"I know I'm a police officer but lets see how fast you can get this thing up to on the journey home" said Charlie.

"Ok Dad" said Bella as she put her foot down. They sped back to Charlie's house they got there in 5 minutes when a normal car would take 15-20 minutes

"Incredible, I saw the speedometer hit 200mph" said Charlie.

"I thought you would like it" said Bella.

"Thanks for bringing me home Bells, call your mom and invite her over because I think she should know the truth as well" said Charlie.

"Your welcome and I was planning to tell her the truth, I would like you to come with her and Phil to see me when they arrive" said Bella.

"Of course I will" said Charlie as he got out of the car.

"See you soon Dad I love you" said Bella.

"I love you too, Bye Bella" said Charlie. Bella sped back home and put the car in the garage.


	4. Renee & Phil

New Beginnings Chapter 4: Renee & Phil

Bella walked into the Living Room and sat down on the couch next to Edward kissing him passionately and pulling away after a few seconds

"Charlie thinks we should tell Renee & Phil, he suggests that I invite them over and he will come with them" said Bella.

"That might be a good idea" said Carlisle.

"I'll call her" said Bella taking her cellphone out of her pocket. Bella dialled the number and pressed 'Call', her mom answered.

"Hello?" asked Renee when she picked up her phone.

"Hi Mom!" Bella replied with a smile on her face

"How have you been, honey?" asked Renee.

"Better than ever, actually." Bella said truthfully.

"That's great, Bella." said Renee.

"Yes. Do you want to come to Forks for a visit?" asked Bella.

"Is something wrong?" Renee asked with panic in her voice.

"No! No everything is great! I just haven't seen you in a while and wanted you and Phil to come up." Bella reassured her mother.

"Sure, honey. We'll be up in a couple of days. I'll call you later, ok?" asked Renee.

"Ok, bye mom." Bella said hanging up.

"Well that's settled my Mom and Phil are coming in a couple of days" said Bella.

"I'd better start preparing" said Esme as she got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'll call Charlie" said Bella dialling the phone.

"Hello" said Charlie answering the phone.

"Hi Dad" said Bella.

"What's up Bells?" asked Charlie.

"I just spoke to Mom, her and Phil will be here in a couple of days" replied Bella.

"Very good, I'll meet them at the airport because I don't think you want to attract attention by picking them up in that supercar of yours, do you?" asked Charlie with a laugh.

"Good idea Dad, thanks, we'll see you in a couple of days" replied Bella.

"Ok, bye Bells" said Charlie hanging up.

The next couple of days went by so quickly with everyone preparing for Renee and Phil's arrival."At least this time we don't have to make you look human" said Alice smiling. "Thank God" said Bella, nervously running her fingers through her hair. "Everything will be fine, love" said Edward, taking her hand. "Are you sure Edward? What have you seen Alice?" asked Bella."Yes, I am" replied Edward."Your Mom and Phil will be ok with it" replied Alice after concentrating for a few moments. "Good" said Bella as she breathed a sigh of relief."They'll be here in 5 minutes" said Alice.

Everyone got ready and then soon they heard Charlie's cruiser come up the driveway and pull up outside the house. Edward took Bella's hand and went outside to greet them.

"Bella!" shouted Renee as she ran up to Bella and hugged her.

"Hi Mom, you remember Edward" said Bella.

"Of course, hello Edward it's good to see you again" said Renee.

"You too, Renee" said Edward.

"Edward, this is Phil, Edward this is Phil" said Bella.

"Hello Phil" said Edward shaking Phil's hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward" said Phil.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Bella.

"Yes, please come in" said Edward. They all went inside to the Living Room

"Welcome Renee & Phil, and Charlie its good to see you again" said Carlisle.

"Thank you" said Renee.

"Thank you" said Charlie.

"Mom, Phil would you like to sit down?, I have something to tell you" asked Bella.

"What is it Bella?" asked Renee.

"Well Mom…I'm a vampire and so are the Cullens" said Bella.

"You're a what?" asked Renee looking shocked and frightened. Phil also looked frightened

"A vampire, but don't worry we don't hurt or kill humans, we just feed on animals" said Bella as Renee and Phil breathed a sigh of relief.

"When did this happen?" asked Renee.

"About a week ago" replied Bella.

"Did you know about this Charlie?" asked Renee.

"Yes, but I only found out a couple of days ago" replied Charlie.

"Mom, I'm the same old Bella, with just a few differences:- I'm immortal, indestructible, I have super speed, super strength, super hearing, super eyesight and very, very sharp reflexes, also I have telekinesis and a mental shield that stops other vampire's powers from affecting me and I also no longer need to sleep" said Bella.

"If you are happy then I am for you Bella" said Renee.

"Me too" said Phil.

"We would ask you to keep our existence a secret, it is vital that you do" said Carlisle.

"You have our word" said Renee.

"Thank you Mom" said Bella hugging Renee.

"I have more questions though" said Renee.

"I will answer all of your questions Renee, but first let me introduce you to the rest of the family, this is my wife Esme" said Carlisle.

"Hello Esme, you have a lovely home" said Renee.

"Thank you" said Esme.

"Next to her we have Rosalie and her husband Emmett" said Carlisle.

"Hello Renee, it's nice to meet you, Bella has told us so much about you" said Rosalie.

"Thank you" said Renee.

"Hello Renee" said Emmett on his best behaviour remembering not to annoy Bella.

"Hello" said Renee.

"And over here we have Alice and her husband Jasper" said Carlisle.

"Hello Alice, Hello Jasper" said Renee.

"Welcome Renee" said Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you" said Renee.

"I believe Bella has a question for you Renee" said Carlisle.

"Oh sorry, what is it Bella?" asked Renee.

"Mom, Phil, would you like to see our cars?" asked Bella.

"Sure" replied Renee and Phil.

Bella and Edward showed Rene and Phil through to the garage, as soon as they saw the cars Renee and Phil's jaws dropped

"Why the fast cars?" asked Renee.

"Because of our heightened sense and reflexes, we are excellent drivers and can control cars at much higher speeds than usual" replied Edward.

"Oh, so which car is whose?" asked Renee.

"The Mercedes is Carlisle and Esme's, the BMW is Rosalie's, the big Jeep belongs to Emmett, the Porsche is Alice and Jasper's, the Volvo is Edward's, the Range Rover Sport and Bugatti Veyron are mine, but we do use each other's cars on occasion" said Bella.

"Isn't the Bugatti Veyron the fastest road car in the world?" asked Phil.

"Yes it is" replied Edward as Renee looked worried.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm indestructible the car won't kill me" said Bella making Renee feel better.

"That's good" said Renee.

They went back into the Living Room

"Charlie would like to see a demonstration of our speed and strength, would you also like to watch?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes please" replied Renee.

"Very well, there is a meadow we go to play baseball, but we need a 4 wheel drive to get there" said Carlisle.

"You play baseball?" asked Phil.

"Yes we do, but we can't today because the weather isn't right" replied Carlisle.

"Oh" said Phil.

"However we can still give you a demonstration of our abilities today and if the weather is right on one of the days that you are in Forks then we will show you how we play baseball" said Carlisle.

"That would be great" said Phil.

"Renee, Phil and Charlie, Bella will take you and Edward to the meadow in her Range Rover, the rest of us will come in Emmett's Jeep" said Carlisle.

"Lets go!" shouted Emmett.

Everyone went into the garage, Bella, Charlie, Edward, Phil and Renee all got into Bella's Range Rover Sport and everyone else got into Emmett's Jeep, Bella started up her Range Rover and they were off

"Bella, I love this car" said Renee.

"Thanks Mom, I thought you might" said Bella as they sped towards the meadow. Bella stopped at the path to the meadow

"Why have we stopped?" asked Renee.

"We can't get any closer using the cars, we need to go the rest of the way on foot" replied Bella.

"How much further is it?" asked Renee.

"Quite a way up that hill, however we will carry you, so this will be the first demonstration of our abilities" replied Bella as everyone got out of the cars.

"Who is carrying who?" asked Renee.

"I'm carrying you, Edward is carrying Dad and Emmett is carrying Phil" replied Bella.

"How?" asked Renee.

"Climb on my back and hold on tight Mom" replied Bella.

Renee got on Bella's back, Charlie got on Edward's and Phil got on Emmett's

"Are you ready Mom?" asked Bella.

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Renee holding on tight. Bella took off first with Edward and Emmett not far behind her, a couple of minutes later Bella arrived at the meadow and Renee climbed off her back

"Did you enjoy that Mom?" asked Bella

"Wow Bella, you certainly are fast and yes I did, it was fun" said Renee.

"Good" said Bella as the others emerged from the forest. Charlie was as white as the Cullens and Bella laughed as Edward gently set him on his feet. "That was different" said Charlie blinking a few times. "Are you ok Chief Swan?" asked Edward."I will be" replied Charlie with a deep breath. "Good" said Edward."That was fun" said Phil."I thought you would like it" said Emmett laughing."Right time for the demonstration" said Carlisle looking at Bella. "What's the plan?" asked Bella."We will do the same as we did on your first day as a vampire" replied Carlisle.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Bella looking over at Edward with a smile."Charlie, Phil and Renee, Bella will now race Edward around the meadow and back to this point" said Carlisle."I'm looking forward to this" said Charlie."Us too" said Phil and Renee as Bella and Edward got ready."Ready, Go!" shouted Carlisle. Bella and Edward took off going around the field and then back to Carlisle with the same result as last time, Bella beating Edward by 2 seconds"That was very fast Bella" said Charlie looking shocked."Thanks Dad" Bella said with a shrug."Is everyone ready for the next demonstration?" asked Carlisle."Yes" said Charlie."Bella and Emmett, you know what to do" said Carlisle."We do" said Emmett picking up the boulder next to him"Throw" said Carlisle. Emmett threw the boulder and Carlisle took the tape measure to where it landed"100 metres again" said Carlisle bringing the boulder back. Bella threw the boulder and again Carlisle took the measuring tape to the landing site"150 metres again" said Carlisle."Wow Bella looks like you are the strongest as well" said Renee looking impressed."Thanks Mom" said Bella."Next Demonstration" said Carlisle returning without the boulder. Bella looked at the boulder and it lifted up from the ground and went flying over to Bella and landed in front of her with a loud boom. "I'm impressed Bella" said Renee clapping."Me too" said Phil also clapping."Very good Bella" said Charlie."Thanks Dad" said Bella.

Suddenly Bella heard Renee scream from near the forest. Bella took off towards Renee and saw an angry bear come out towards Charlie, Phil and Renee. Bella looked around at her options and decided that she only had one. She wrestled it to the ground and sank her teeth in to it's neck and drained it dry. She stood up and turned slowly to her parents. Bella wasn't sure how they would react and saw that all three of them had the same shocked and horrified look on their faces. "Thank you Bella" said a very shocked Charlie after a few moments."Yes, Thank you" said Phil & Renee also looking shocked."Anytime, although I'm sorry you had to see me feed on and kill an animal" said Bella using her telekinesis to move the bear under a tree."Well done Bella, we are all very proud of you" said Carlisle walking over to Bella's family with Edward. "Well done love" said Edward kissing Bella passionately."Awww" said Renee as Bella and Edward stopped kissing."_They love each other so much, I would be proud to call Edward my Son-in-law_" thought Charlie which caused Edward to smile.

"I think it's time to go" said Carlisle.

"Good idea, are you ready Mom?" asked Bella signalling for Renee to get on her back again.

"Yep, let's go" said Renee climbing on Bella's back and holding on tight.

They went back to the cars and then back to the Cullen house

"I'm tired, it's been a long day" said Renee.

"Ok Mom, How long will you be in Forks?" asked Bella.

"A week" replied Renee.

"Ok, you go and get some sleep now and I'll see you tomorrow" said Bella.

"See you tomorrow" said Renee as her, Phil and Charlie got into Charlie's cruiser. Bella watched Charlie drive away and went into the house to see everyone looking at her

"What did you think of the bear?" asked Emmett.

"It was delicious, I think it's my favourite, you have some competition" laughed Bella.

"Cool" said Emmett as he and Rosalie went upstairs.

The next morning

"Bella there is something I have to do, I won't be long, I think Alice and Rose want to take you shopping whilst I'm out" said Edward.

"Ok, I'll chat with Alice and Rosalie" said Bella reluctantly. Edward went to the garage, got in his car and sped to Charlie's house, he arrived a few minutes later, got out of the car and knocked on the door

"Edward, come in, what are you doing here?" asked Charlie answering the door.

"I've come to ask you and Renee something" replied Edward as they sat down.

"What is it Edward?" asked Renee.

"Chief Swan, Renee, I've come to ask your permission to marry your daughter" replied Edward.

* * *

**A/N: A little cliffhanger there, please read and Review**


	5. Shopping & Questions

**A/N: Thank you to vampirelova99 for co-writing this chapter with me**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 5: Questions & Shopping

"_I've come to ask your permission to marry your daughter" said Edward._

"You have my permission, I've never seen Bella so happy and it's all because of you Edward" said Renee.

"Thank you Renee, Chief Swan, do I have your permission?" asked Edward.

"Edward, I can see how much you and Bella love each other and how honourable you are, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as a Son-in-law, you have my permission to marry Bella" replied Charlie.

"Thank you Chief Swan" said Edward.

"Call me Charlie" said Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie" said Edward.

"So Edward when are you going to propose?" asked Renee.

"Tomorrow" replied Edward.

"I just know she is going to say 'Yes'" said Renee.

"I would like you all to be there" said Edward.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" said Charlie.

"Thank you, all of you" said Edward.

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen house

"Rosalie and I are going shopping, come with us Bella" said Alice.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" asked Bella.

"No" replied Alice.

"I'll come on one condition, I drive" said Bella.

"I was just going to ask you if you would because your Range Rover has lot more trunk space than Rose's BMW or my Porsche" said Alice.

"Good, where do you want to go?" asked Bella.

"Seattle" replied Alice. Alice, Bella and Rosalie went out to the garage and got into Bella's Range Rover Sport, Bella started it up and they were off, about half an hour later they arrived in Seattle.

Bella followed Alice's driving instructions until she pulled into a parking spot at one of the biggest malls Bella had ever seen. They all got out and walked into the mall. Bella looked around in awe while Alice and Rose chatted excitedly about the stores that they wanted to go to.

"Bella, aren't you excited!" Alice said pulling her into a store. Bella just laughed and shook her head at them while Alice and Rose pulled out clothes from every rack.

"Time to try all this stuff on, Bella!" Rosalie said leading the way to the dressing rooms. Once Bella was in a changing room, Alice and Rosalie threw outfits over the door for her to try on. Bella would put it on quickly and then model it for them. Eventually after Bella had practically tried on the entire store Alice and Rosalie picked their top 10 favourite outfits and bought them. "How many more stores are you planning on taking me into?" Bella complained after about the 5th store.

"As many as we want." Alice said. "Oh! I love this store! I can already see that you're going to love this, Bella!" Bella rolled her eyes and followed them into the store. This particular store was filled with beautiful dresses that Bella instantly loved as soon as she walked in.

"I knew you would just love it in here." Alice said with a wink.

"These are so pretty." Bella said picking a couple dresses up off a rack.

"This would look amazing on you." Rose said holding up a dress that Bella would never have picked up for herself.

"We'll see..." Bella said biting her bottom lip as she continued to pick through some of the other dresses. After going through the whole store, the three of them had managed to pick about 20 dresses for Bella to try on.

"Go! I want to see them on you!" Rosalie said excitedly and pushed Bella towards the dressing rooms. The first dress she tried on was strapless and red and was a few inches above her knee.

"I don't know about this one..." Bella said emerging from her dressing room.

"Bella! That's gorgeous. You're getting it." Alice said.

"You really like it? It's so different for me." Bella said looking at herself in the 360 mirror. "Don't you trust us? We would never let you go out in something that we didn't approve of." Rose assured her. Bella shrugged and went back into the dressing room to try on the other dresses. She tried on a bunch that she liked and a lot that she didn't like. For some of her dislikes, Alice and Rose agreed but others were placed into the 'maybe' pile. Either Alice or Rose handed Bella a midnight blue dress. Bella took off the previous dress and slipped this one on. She liked the color but didn't like how deep the neckline was or how short the dress was either.

"What do you think?" Alice asked after a few minutes.

"I don't think that this is me at all." Bella said stepping out of the dressing room and letting her sisters see the dress.

"Bella! You don't like it?" Rosalie asked.

"It's way to short and shows off too much." said Bella.

"Edward will love it though." Alice tried to argue back. Bella looked at herself in the mirror again. The dress was pretty but it was way more than what she was used too. It went to about her midthigh and was shorter than anything that she would have ever imagined wearing.

"I don't know..." Bella said turning to get a better view.

"It's perfect! We're getting this for you." Alice decided after getting a vision. Bella sighed because she knew that she would never be able to convince them to not buy it. After dragging Bella through a few more stores, Alice and Rose decided that it was time to go back home.

They went back home, Edward was back

"Edward!" shouted Bella running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi Bella, how was shopping?" asked Edward.

"It was ok, but I missed you" replied Bella kissing Edward passionately.

"Get a room" laughed Emmett.

"We're going to" replied Edward picking Bella up and running upstairs at vampire speed.

The next morning Bella came downstairs whilst Edward went hunting

"You were loud last night Bella" laughed Emmett. Bella growled and Emmett backed off

"Alice, it doesn't seem fair that I have 2 cars and Edward only has one, I would like to get him one" said Bella.

"I knew you were going to say that Bella and I even know what car you are going to get him, let's go" said Alice. Alice and Bella went into the garage, got in Alice's Porsche and sped off to the Ferrari dealership

"So what car am I going to get Edward?" asked Bella.

"A Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano in Black" replied Alice. About half an hour later they arrived at the Ferrari dealership

"How can I help you ladies?" asked the Salesman.

"We would like to buy that Black 599 over there please, here is the money" replied Bella handing the Salesman the money.

"Of course, give us an hour to prepare it" said the Salesman. An hour later it was ready and so Bella drove it back home with Alice following in her Porsche, when they got back Bella parked the Ferrari in the garage and put a cover over it.

10 minutes later Edward got back from his hunt

"Edward, I have a surprise for you, follow me" said Bella leading him into the garage.

"What is it?" asked Edward as Bella walked over to the covered car.

"It's a Ferrari 599" replied Bella lifting the cover off the car.

"Thank you love" said Edward kissing Bella deeply.

"I didn't think it was fair that I have 2 cars and you only have one" said Bella.

"You always seem to surprise me, which makes me love you more each day" said Edward kissing Bella once again.

"Now I need to go hunting" said Bella.

"Emmett and I will come with you" said Rosalie. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie ran off hunting.

"Alice is everything ready for later?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Rose and I will keep her occupied whilst you put on a tux and go and fetch Bella's parents, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper will decorate downstairs" replied Alice.

"Looks like everything is going according to plan, and no telling me what her answer will be" said Edward.

"Ok" said Alice.

"I'm going for a spin in my new car" said Edward as he went into the garage. Edward got into his car and sped off.

As it started to get dark everyone arrived home

"Bella, Rose and I need to talk to you upstairs" said Alice.

"Ok" said Bella as they went upstairs into Alice's room.

"Bella, we need to get you into that blue dress we bought you yesterday" said Rosalie.

"Why?" asked Bella.

"You'll see" replied Alice. Whilst they got Bella dressed and did her hair and make up Edward quickly got into a tux and went and picked up Bella's parents

"All done" said Rosalie as she finished Bella's make up. Alice and Rosalie quickly got into dresses and did their make up

"Come on" said Alice.

"Where?" asked Bella as she got out of the chair.

"Downstairs" replied Rosalie as they walked onto the landing. Rosalie went down first, Alice and Bella followed and there in a nicely decorated Living Room everyone stood round Edward who was in a tuxedo and gasped when he saw Bella walking down the stairs, he walked over to meet her

"Edward, what is all this?" asked Bella.

"Do you remember yesterday morning when I said I had to do something?" replied Edward.

"Yes I do" replied Bella.

"Well I went to ask your parents permission to do this" said Edward getting down on one knee.

"Oh my god" said a shocked Bella.

"Bella, you have made me happier than I ever thought possible, I Love You more than anything else in the world and I want to spend eternity with you, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" asked Edward.

To Be Continued…


	6. Invitations

New Beginnings Chapter 6: Invitations

"_Bella, you have made me happier than I ever thought possible, I Love You more than anything else in the world and I want to spend eternity with you, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?__"__ asked Edward._

"Yes Edward, I would love to marry you" replied Bella as Edward slipped the ring on her finger. Edward then stood up and kissed Bella passionately and Bella's parents came running in from the garage

"You have made me the happiest man in the world" said Edward.

"Congratulations!" shouted Renee hugging Bella and Edward.

"Congratulations Bells" said Charlie hugging his daughter.

"Congratulations you two, lets celebrate" said Alice as she switched the music on. Everyone danced for hours until it was time for Bella's parents to go home.

"I'll take you guys home" said Bella.

"Goodbye Everyone" said Renee, Charlie and Phil.

"Bye" replied Everyone as Bella and her parents went through to the garage. They got into Bella's Range Rover and sped off to Charlie's house, a few minutes later they arrived outside Charlie's house

"Bye Bella, Congratulations once again" said her parents.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye" said Bella as her parents got out and closed the doors.

Bella sped back home to the Cullen house, pulled up in the garage and went into the living room

"Bella, you have to let me plan your wedding" said Alice bouncing up and down.

"Alright, just don't go over the top" said Bella.

"Thank you, little sister" said Alice hugging Bella. Alice then went upstairs to start planning.

"You realise she is going to go completely over the top, don't you?" asked Edward.

"So long as I marry you, I don't mind what she does" replied Bella as she kissed Edward. Edward picked up Bella and carried her up to their room

"Are you ready to consummate our engagement?" asked Edward.

"What do you think?" replied Bella kissing Edward passionately. A few hours later Bella and Edward came downstairs

"Let me guess what you two have been up to" laughed Emmett.

"It's none of your business" growled Bella.

"Sorry Bella, it's just that your hair is all messed up" said Emmett backing away slowly.

"Alice!" shouted Bella.

"What's all the shouting about?…oh I can see your problem" said Alice coming down the stairs.

"Yeah" said Bella.

"Come with me" said Alice leading Bella upstairs to her room.

An hour later Bella and Alice came down and Bella's hair was back to normal

"That's better" said Edward.

"Yes it is" said Bella.

"So Bella, who are we inviting to the wedding?" asked Edward.

"Well my parents of course, I also want to invite my friends from school" replied Bella.

"Who?" asked Edward.

"Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Tyler and Mike, we can have Emmett keep an eye on Mike" replied Bella.

"Good idea having Emmett watch Mike" said Edward.

"Thanks, I want to go round and invite Angela personally" said Bella.

"I can understand that" said Edward.

"Ok Bella, we have to make you look human first" said Alice.

"Of course, how are we going to do that?" asked Bella.

"First of all, here are some contact lenses that are the same colour as your human eyes, second we apply make up to cover up the darkness around your eyes and your pale face" replied Alice applying the make up.

"Which car am I taking?" asked Bella.

"Well this time I think you should take your old truck" replied Edward.

"That's a good idea" said Bella.

"Done" said Alice.

"You look very human love" said Edward.

"Thank you" said Bella grabbing her keys.

Bella went outside, got into her old truck and sped off to Angela's house, she arrived there in about 10 minutes, Bella knocked on the door

"Bella!" shouted Angela as she answered the door.

"Angela!" shouted Bella unenthusiastically.

"Come in Bella" said Angela gesturing for Bella to come in.

"Thank you" said Bella as she walked in the house. They sat down in the Living Room

"Bella, you look different, beautiful" said Angela.

"Thank you, the reason I came is I have some news" said Bella.

"What is it?" asked Angela.

"Edward and I are getting married" replied Bella.

"Awww, congratulations Bella!" said Angela hugging Bella.

"Thank you Angela" said Bella returning the hug.

"Wow Bella your cold" said Angela.

"Oh that yeah it's very cold outside" said Bella.

"True" said Angela.

"I came to invite you to the wedding" said Bella.

"I would love to come" said Angela.

"Reading a vampire novel?" asked Bella as she noticed a vampire novel on the table.

"Yeah I never realised how cool vampires are, with the super speed, super strength and super senses" replied Angela.

"Really?" asked Bella.

"Yeah I bet it's cool to be a vampire" replied Angela.

"It probably is" said Bella.

"Yeah, anyway, who else are you inviting from school?" asked Angela.

"Jessica, Ben, Lauren, Tyler and Mike" replied Bella.

"Cool, are you going to ask all of them personally too?" asked Angela.

"No, just you because you were my first genuine friend after I started at Forks High School" replied Bella.

"Wow, thank you" said Angela.

"Well I should be going" said Bella getting up off the couch.

"Ok Bella, please don't wait too long before you visit again" said Angela.

"I won't Angela don't worry" said Bella as she walked out of the house.

"Bye Bella" said Angela.

"Bye Angela" said Bella as she got in to her truck. Angela went back inside and closed the door, Bella sped back to the Cullen home.

A few minutes later Bella arrived home, parked up and went in the house

"Welcome back love" said Edward kissing Bella passionately.

"Thank you, I have something funny to tell you" said Bella after finishing the kiss with Edward.

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"Angela is reading a vampire novel, she said she thinks vampires are cool and would like to be one" replied Bella.

"Really?" laughed Emmett.

"Yeah" said Bella.

"Well she is right about one thing, vampires are cool" said Emmett.

"True, Seriously though, I think she would be ok with the truth, she wouldn't tell anyone" said Bella.

"Well we do have a way of finding out" said Edward.

"Oh yeah" said Bella.

"During the wedding I will read her mind and see if she is trustworthy and honest" said Edward.

"Excellent idea" said Carlisle.

"If she passes, can I tell her?" asked Bella.

"Yes, but we will be with you Bella" replied Carlisle.

"Of course" said Bella.

"I've sent out the wedding invitations, you and Edward are getting married in a month" said Alice.

"Thank you Alice" said Bella hugging her.


	7. The Wedding

**A/N: Thank you once again to vampirelova99 for co-writing this chapter**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 7: The Wedding

The next day Alice and Rosalie took Bella wedding dress shopping in Seattle

Alice pulled up in front of a small wedding dress shop and they all got out. They went into the shop and were greeted by the owner of the boutique.

"Good morning! My name's Elaina. Can I help you find anything?" She said.

"We're looking for an elegant dress. Preferably with lace." Alice said. Elaina thought for a moment and then motioned for us to follow her into the room filled with beautiful white dresses. She pulled out one dress but Alice quickly shook her head no. Elaina grabbed another one and Alice carefully studied it.

"This could work." Rosalie said.

"Good." Elaina said hanging it up on a separate rack. "What other qualities do you want in the dress besides lace?"

"I want it to be white, floor length, and fitted at the top and flowing out at the bottom. Is there anything specific you want, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't want strapless." Bella said.

"Really? You could pull it off." Rosalie said looking through some dresses.

"I just want sleeves or something." Bella replied. Rose and Alice shrugged and continued their search for the perfect dress. After they had picked about 10 dresses out, they had Bella go try them on.

"I don't really like this one." Bella said looking at herself in the dress.

"Either do I." said Alice. Rosalie and Elaina agreed and Bella went to try on another dress. After trying on about 8 other dresses, Bella frowned.

"This is hopeless. None of these are the one that I see myself marrying Edward in." Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

"I can see that we're going to find one." Alice said looking through the rack of dresses, trying to find the one she saw in her vision.

"I'll be right back." Elaina said with a smile and she disappeared into the back room.

"Alice, none of these are the one that you saw." Rosalie said.

"I know." Alice said watching the door that Elaina had just gone through. Soon after that, Elaina returned with a dress bag.

"This one's not even in stores yet. It's actually one of a kind. But I know that it's the dress for you, Bella." Elaina said unzipping the bag and revealing a long white dress.

Bella tried it on and smiled when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Its perfect." She said admiring the lace detail and how it fitted her perfectly."

"This is the dress." Alice said.

"It definitely is." Rosalie said.

"Great. It looks amazing on you." Elaina said.

"Thanks. We'll take it." Bella said going back into the dressing room to change again. While Bella was changing, Alice and Rose paid for the dress and soon they all left the store and went home.

The next month went by very quickly with all of the wedding preparations until finally it was the night before the wedding

"I'm looking forward to marrying you tomorrow" said Edward.

"Me too, I'm nervous and excited at the same time" said Bella.

"Perhaps this will help with the nervousness" said Edward kissing Bella passionately as they fell onto the bed. The next morning Alice came running into Bella and Edward's room

"Time to get you ready for your wedding Bella!" shouted Alice bouncing up and down.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming" said Bella getting out of bed.

"Bella just look at your hair, it's a mess" said Alice.

"Sorry about that Alice it was my fault, Bella was nervous about the wedding" said Edward.

"Ok I forgive you" said Alice as she dragged Bella out of the room. Over the next few hours Alice and Rosalie did Bella's hair and make-up and helped her with her dress until finally it was time to start walking down the aisle, Charlie came in ready to walk Bella down the aisle

"Wow Bella, you look amazing" said Charlie.

"Thanks Dad" said Bella.

"Are you ready?" asked Charlie.

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Bella. Charlie and Bella walked out of Alice's room and down the stairs, Bella gasped as she saw how different the Living Room looked, they slowly made their way up to the altar where Edward was waiting, Carlisle was the minister, Bella and Charlie arrived at the altar, Charlie handed Bella to Edward and sat down.

"Let us begin"

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" asked Carlisle.

"I do," replied Bella.

"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife, to love her, to cherish her, and to continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion?" asked Carlisle.

"I do," replied Edward.

"Please join hands, face one another and.... Bella? Give your promises to Edward," said smiled as she began,

"Edward, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." said Bella.

"Edward..." and Carlisle gave him a small cleared his throat nervously.

"Bella, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." he said.

"Now for the rings. May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. Your two lives are being joined today in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, may you always return to one another in your togetherness. May you find in one another the love for which all men and women yearn. May you grow in understanding and compassion. May the home which you establish together be such a place of sanctuary that all who are here today and others through the years will find there true friends. May these rings, soon to be on your fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love that is in both your hearts. Isabella, in placing the ring on Edward's left hand, please repeat after me: Edward I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Carlisle.

"Edward I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Bella.

"Now you Edward. Bella, I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Carlisle.

"Bella I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." said Edward. With both rings securely upon their fingers, the couple turned, smiling, to face their friends and family.

"Isabella and Edward, you have consented together to marriage before this company, pledged your faith and declared your unity by each giving and receiving a ring. As you are now joined together in mutual esteem and devotion it is my privilege to pronounce that you are now husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said Carlisle. Edward and Bella kissed passionately and everybody cheered.

It was time for Edward and Bella's first dance as husband and wife, they danced to 'A Groovy Kind Of Love' by Phil Collins, after their first dance they went and spoke to all of the guests, eventually they got to Angela

"Congratulations" said Angela

"Thank you Angela" said Edward.

"Thank you Ang" said Bella.

"We can trust her" said Edward to Bella too low for any human to hear.

"I knew we could" said Bella to Edward at the same volume. Next they came to Bella's parents

"Congratulations you two" said Renee and Phil.

"Thank you" said Bella and Edward.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the family, Son" said Charlie.

"Thank you Dad" said Edward and Bella. Finally the went to their vampire family

"Congratulations, welcome to the family Bella" said Rosalie hugging Bella.

"Now you really are my little sister" said Emmett.

"Congratulations" said Alice hugging Bella.

"Congratulations and welcome to the family little sister" said Jasper.

"Congratulations" said Esme hugging both Edward and Bella.

"Congratulations, Bella you are now officially a Cullen" said Carlisle.

"We can trust Angela, I read her mind, she won't tell anyone who we are" said Edward.

"Very good" said Carlisle.

"I'll ask her to come round tomorrow, so we can tell her" said Bella.

"Good idea Bella" said Carlisle.

The wedding reception went on for a few more hours and then it was time for everyone to leave, Bella, Edward and The Cullens said goodbye to everyone at the door, finally it was Angela's turn to say goodbye to The Cullens

"Goodbye Everyone" said Angela.

"Angela could you come round tomorrow?" asked Bella.

"Sure, may I ask why?" replied Angela.

"We have something to tell you" replied Bella.

"I'll be here, goodnight, see you tomorrow" said Angela.

"See you tomorrow, goodnight Angela" said Bella as Angela left.

"Well now that everyone is gone, Mrs Cullen shall we go upstairs and consummate our marriage?" asked Edward.

"I would love to Mr Cullen" replied Bella kissing Edward passionately. Edward picked up Bella and ran upstairs at vampire speed to their room.

The next morning once again Alice came bouncing into the room

"Sorry to interrupt newlyweds, but Angela will be here in 5 minutes" said Alice.

"Right, thank you Alice" said Bella as Alice left the room.

"Damn psychic pixie" said Edward under his breath.

"I heard that!" shouted Alice. Bella and Edward got out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs at vampire speed just in time as doorbell rang

"Come in Angela" said Bella as she opened the door.

"Thanks Bella" said Angela as she walked in.

"Feel free to sit down" said Bella walking into the Living Room with Angela. Angela sat down on the sofa and Bella sat down beside her

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" asked Angela.

"Please don't freak out…we're vampires" said Bella.


	8. Angela

**A/N: The Volturi don't exist in my fic, but the wolves do and will be introduced in a later chapter**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 8: Angela

"_So what is it that you have to tell me?__"__ asked Angela._

"_Please don__'__t freak out__…__we__'__re vampires__"__ said Bella._

"You are?" asked a shocked Angela.

"Yes, but don't worry we won't hurt you" replied Bella.

"How?, I thought vampires drank blood" said Angela.

"We do, just not human blood" replied Bella. Angela calmed down after that

"Why not?" asked Angela.

"We don't like killing people" replied Bella.

"Are there vampires that drink human blood?" asked Angela.

"Yes, its just us and a coven in Alaska that drinks animal blood, the rest feed on humans" replied Carlisle.

"This is great, I've always wanted to meet a vampire and now I've met 8" said Angela.

"Angela, we need you to keep this a secret, can you do that?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course, you have my word" replied Angela.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" said Bella.

"Its ok Bella, I understand why you didn't" said Angela hugging Bella.

"So if you were given the choice of becoming a vampire or having to die, which would you choose?" asked Bella.

"Become a vampire" replied Angela enthusiastically.

"Good to know, just in case" said Carlisle.

"Bella, why have your eyes gone black?" asked Angela.

"It means I need to feed" replied Bella.

"Oh, so what happens now?" asked Angela looking scared.

"Edward and I will run into the forest and feed, we won't be too long, feel free to carry on talking to everyone else" replied Bella. Bella and Edward ran out of the house at vampire speed

"Wow, that's fast" said Angela.

"Yes it is, not only do we run fast, we drive fast as well" said Alice. Alice took Angela into the garage and showed her all the cars

"I know the Volvo is Edward's and the BMW is Rosalie's, but who do the rest belong to?" asked Angela.

"Well the Mercedes is Carlisle and Esme's, the big Jeep is Emmett's, the Porsche is Mine and Jasper's, the Ferrari is also Edward's, and the other two are Bella's" said Alice.

"I know the SUV is a Range Rover Sport, but what is Bella's car, I never seen one of those before?" asked Angela.

"It's called a Bugatti Veyron, it's the fastest road car in the world" said Alice.

"Wow, how fast does it go?" asked Angela.

"255 mph" replied Alice.

"I can understand why Bella didn't come to my house in one of these" said Angela.

"Good" said Alice.

Meanwhile in the forest

"I smell a bear and a mountain lion" said Bella.

"You go after the bear and I'll go for the mountain lion" said Edward.

"Agreed" said Bella as she went off to stalk the bear. Bella leapt up in to a tree and went from tree to tree until she was right above the bear, she leapt on to the bear and wrestled it to the ground, sank her teeth into it's jugular and drank it dry, when she was finished she used her telekinesis to hide the dead bear under a fallen tree, she then raced off in Edward's direction to find him just finishing off the mountain lion and hiding the body

"That's better" said Edward.

"I feel better for that" said Bella.

"Your eyes are starting to turn topaz" said Edward.

"Really?" asked Bella.

"Yeah" replied Edward.

"Excellent, Angela really wants to be a vampire, what do we do?" asked Bella.

"We should wait and see what happens over the next few days" said Edward.

"Good idea, shall we go back?" replied Bella.

"Yeah" said Edward.

Bella and Edward ran back to the house and into the living room at vampire speed

"Wow Bella, your faster than Edward" said Angela.

"Yes, for a person's first year as a vampire, they are faster and stronger than a mature vampire" said Bella.

"Also, a normal newborn vampire has no control over who or what it kills but for some reason Bella still has control so she has never fed on a human, she is very unique" said Carlisle.

"I always knew you were different Bella in a good way of course" laughed Angela.

"Thank you" said Bella.

"I love your cars Bella" said Angela.

"Thank you" said Bella.

"If I became a vampire, how would it affect my school and home life?" asked Angela.

"Well we would probably move if you became a vampire because we would have to fake your death, you wouldn't be able to see any of your friends or parents ever again, however Bella's parents know what we are and are keeping it a secret, so you would be able to find out how everyone is doing on a regular basis" said Carlisle.

"That's not too bad I guess" said Angela.

"I know how much you want to be one of us and I want you to be as well but I think it would be best to wait until after graduation, because it will be easier to disappear then" said Bella.

"I understand and I agree with you Bella" said Angela.

"Good, when we do turn you who do you want to bite you?" asked Carlisle.

"Bella please" replied Angela enthusiastically.

"I would love to do it" said Bella.

"Thank you Bella, what will happen once I've been bitten?" asked Angela.

"Well you will be conscious but it won't be pleasant, the venom will start to spread through your system causing great pain that feels like burning, a typical change takes 3 days, however Bella changed in just over 2 days, if you are bitten in several places the change is quicker" said Carlisle.

"I think the pain will be worth it" said Angela.

"Does this mean I get another little sister to fight with?" asked Emmett.

"Fight?" asked Angela.

"Yes a pretend fight, because we are virtually indestructible we can do that but it makes a very loud noise when we hit something or each other" said Bella.

"I can understand that" said Angela yawning.

"It's getting late Angela, go home and get some food and sleep" said Bella.

"That's a good idea" said Angela as her stomach growled. Angela got up and Bella walked her to her car

"Goodnight Angela, feel free to visit anytime but call me first if you are coming, I'll see you at school in a few days as well, oh we don't need sleep either" said Bella.

"Night Bella, I'm looking forward to being a vampire because as you said you don't sleep" said Angela getting in her car and speeding away.

Bella went back into the living room

"I want to turn Angela at Christmas, that will be my Christmas present to her" said Bella.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, she wants to be one of us so much, it pains me to make her wait 2 years" replied Bella.

"I agree" said Carlisle.

"Yay, Rose and I are going to have someone else to play Barbie with" said Alice bouncing up and down.

"_What have I done?"_ thought Bella.

"Don't worry love, Angela will enjoy being Barbie for Alice and Rose" said Edward.

"How did you know I was thinking about that when my shield is up?" asked Bella.

"I know you" replied Edward.

"Good point" said Bella.

Emmett sat down and flicked the TV on

"Wow, this car is incredible" said Emmett after a couple of minutes. Everyone went to see what he was on about

"This show is called Knight Rider, it's about a man and a car that fight crime" said Edward.

"The car is awesome, it jumps over things and on to bridges, I want one" said Emmett.


	9. Back To School

New Beginnings Chapter 9: Back To School

It had been a couple of weeks since Angela's first visit and it was the day before school started again

"I can't believe we're back at school tomorrow" said Alice bouncing up and down.

"Oh great" said Bella sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side love, if Mike hits on you again, you have the power to teach him a lesson" said Edward.

"Good point, now I'm looking forward to school" said Bella. Everybody went hunting for the rest of the day so that they would be ok for school.

The next morning Alice and Rosalie dragged Bella into Alice's room to get her ready for school

"I'm going to get Emmett one of those Shelby GT500KRs for Christmas" said Rosalie.

"I had a feeling you would" said Bella.

"I'm going to get Jasper an Aston Martin DBS for Christmas" said Alice.

"I want to get Edward an Aston Martin Vanquish" said Bella. The girls were finally ready, they went downstairs where the boys were waiting

"Edward lets take the Range Rover, Alice and Jasper go in the Porsche and Rose and Emmett in the BMW" said Bella.

"Good idea Bella, the other cars would arouse suspicion" said Carlisle.

Everyone got in their cars and went to school, they were there in 5 minutes, they all parked next to each other and Angela, as they got out of the cars Mike came up to Bella and put his arm round her

"Leave me alone, I'm married" growled Bella.

"Sorry" said Mike backing away looking scared.

"Well done love" said Edward.

"Thanks" said Bella kissing Edward passionately.

"I don't think he'll bother you again little sister" laughed Emmett.

"Good" said Bella. They all went to class, Mike didn't bother Bella for the rest of the day, when they went to the parking lot after school, Angela came up to everyone

"That was impressive this morning Bella, I didn't know that vampires growled" whispered Angela.

"We do and thanks" said Bella as she got into her Range Rover.

"Oh, hang on Bella" said Angela knocking on the window.

"What is it?" asked Bella.

"Could I come up to yours please?" asked Angela.

"Of course you can" replied Bella.

"Could you follow me home so I can drop off my car and come to yours with you and Edward in your car?" asked Angela.

"Of course" replied Bella. Angela went and got into her car and headed home with Bella and Edward following her

"Love , you realise Angela isn't taking her car to ours because she wants a ride in your cars?" asked Edward.

"I know and I want to take her for a ride in my cars, my handsome husband" said Bella kissing Edward passionately whilst waiting for Angela outside her house.

Edward and Bella didn't notice Angela come out of her house and get in the Range Rover

"ahem" coughed Angela. Bella and Edward suddenly jumped

"We didn't even notice you walk out the house let alone get in the car" said Bella.

"Wow I can't believe I made 2 vampires jump" laughed Angela.

"We just get so wrapped up in each other" said Bella.

"So I see" said Angela.

"Lets go" said Bella as they sped off to the Cullen's house. A few minutes later they arrived and Bella pulled straight into the garage

"I love this car" said Angela as they got out of the Range Rover.

"I thought you might" said Bella as they walked into the house. They walked into the living room

"Hi everyone" said Angela.

"Hi Angela" said Everyone except Emmett who just put his hand up in acknowledgement because he was watching TV.

"Oh Emmett is just watching Knight Rider again, he wants a car like that" said Bella.

"What is 'Knight Rider'?" asked Angela.

"I'll let Emmett explain it to you" replied Bella.

"Angela, come and watch it with me and you will understand what it is and I why I want one of those cars" said Emmett.

"Ok" said Angela walking over to the couch. Angela sat on the couch with Emmett and watched Knight Rider, after a few minutes

"I can understand why you want one of those cars" said Angela.

Angela and the Cullens spoke for hours that evening until it was time for Angela to go home

"Do you want me to take you home Angela?" asked Bella.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" yawned Angela.

"It's dark enough for me to take you home in my fast car" said Bella.

"Yay!, but why does it have to be dark for you to take me back in that car?" asked Angela.

"So that your family doesn't suspect anything" replied Bella.

"Oh good idea" said Angela. Bella and Angela went into the garage and got into Bella's Bugatti Veyron and Bella started it up

"Oooh what a lovely sound" said Angela.

"I thought you would like it" said Bella.

"I Love it and the car in general, it's amazing" said Angela.

"Thank you" said Bella speeding off to Angela's house.

"Wow, this is fast" said Angela.

"Yes it is, so why did you pick me to turn you?" asked Bella.

"Well, you're my best friend and also you have an aversion to human blood, so I figured if you were the one to turn me then I might have the same aversion" replied Angela as they pulled up outside her house.

"That's a good point, you might but then again you might not, that's just a risk you have to take when becoming a vampire" said Bella.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Bella" said Angela getting out of the car.

"Night Angela, see you tomorrow" said Bella. Angela walked into her house and Bella sped back home.


	10. Christmas

**A/N: A big thank you to vampirelova99 for co-writing**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 10: Christmas

"I can't believe that Christmas is tomorrow." Alice said placing an ornament on the Christmas tree.

"I know. It came so fast this year." Bella commented, looking at the huge tree. She thought about all that had happened in the past months that she had been changed. Bella didn't have any regrets since she had become a vampire and was glad that Edward had agreed to finally change her. Edward handed an new ornament to her to place on the tree and she smiled at him.

Earlier today Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had gone out into the forest to cut down a Christmas tree for the Cullens. They had brought back one of the biggest Christmas trees that any of them had ever seen and Alice, Rose, and Bella had gone out to buy some more ornaments so that they could fill it.

Carlisle and Esme had gone out to finish up their Christmas shopping and had left them in charge of decorating the tree. They wanted to finish it before they got back so they all quickly worked to make it look perfect.

They all finished just a few minutes before Esme and Carlisle came home.

"The tree looks great! Good job!" Esme said, admiring their work.

"Thanks, Esme." Edward replied.

They all talked for a little bit before Emmett stood up and announced that Edward, Jasper and him needed to go and take care of a few things.

They left the room and Alice took Bella and Rose into her room. She pulled out 3 sets of car keys from a drawer.

"I think we should put these in a box and stick it under the tree for them to open tomorrow." Alice said handing the keys to them.

"Good idea." Bella said and Rose nodded in agreement.

They each wrapped the keys in separate boxes and placed them under the tree. By the time they had finished, their husbands were back and it was late.

They all disappeared to their rooms and stayed there for the rest of the night.

"Merry Christmas, love." Edward said to Bella in the morning.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Bella said after Edward kissed her.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" He asked her.

She nodded and they went down to the tree.

When they arrived downstairs, everyone else was already down there

"Merry Christmas Everyone" said Bella and Edward.

"Merry Christmas" replied Everyone else.

"Shall we start giving out presents?" asked Esme.

"Yeah!" said Emmett loudly.

"Ok, Well I think we should give the boys their gifts from us first" said Bella.

"Good idea, because they are all the same type of present" said Alice.

"Very well, here you go boys" said Esme handing the boys their gifts from the girls. All of the boys opened their boxes at the same time

"An Aston Martin, which model?" asked Edward.

"A Shelby, is it the car I think it is?" asked Emmett.

"An Aston Martin DBS?" asked Jasper.

"Yes Emmett" said Rosalie.

"Yes Jasper" said Alice.

"Let's go into the garage" said Bella.

Everyone went into the garage where there were 3 cars covered over one next to Alice's Porsche which Alice led Jasper to, the 2nd one next to Emmett's Jeep which Rosalie led Emmett to and the 3rd one was next to Edward's Volvo which Bella led Edward to

"Ok boys take off the cloths" said Esme.

"Wow a Vanquish, but I didn't think they made these anymore" said Edward.

"We pulled some strings and got you a brand new one" said Carlisle.

"I'll get rid of the Volvo then" said Edward.

"Yes! A Knight Rider car" said Emmett enthusiastically.

"I knew you would like it" said Rosalie.

"I love it!" said Emmett.

"An Aston Martin DBS, I love it, thank you Alice" said Jasper.

"Your Welcome Jasper, we realised that you didn't have a car of your own so I got you one" said Alice.

"That was very thoughtful" said Jasper.

"Let's go back inside so we can give you guys your presents." Edward said, still admiring his new car.

"Yeah, you're going to love it!" Emmett said to Rose as he led her inside the house. Jasper and Alice followed them and Edward took Bella's hand and they went into the rest of their family.

"Did you boy's like the cars?" Carlisle asked them.

"Yes, they're great!" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face. Edward and Jasper just laughed in agreement.

"Here are your presents." Jasper said pulling out two envelopes. He handed one to Alice and one to Rose.

"Open them together." Emmett instructed and Alice and Rose opened the envelopes.

"Oh my god! We're going to Paris!" Alice yelled jumping up and down waving her plane ticket around in the air.

"Paris! Shopping!" Rose screamed. She threw her arms around Emmett to thank him.

"This is for you." Edward said once they had calmed down. He handed her an envelope and Bella opened it slowly. A big smile spread across her face as she saw what was inside the envelope.

"Tickets to the United Kingdom?" Bella asked.

"They are for our honeymoon, love." Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"We're going to all of these places?" Bella asked looking through the tickets for Scotland, England, Wales and Ireland.

"Of course." replied Edward.

"I'm so excited! Thanks so much!" Bella said kissing Edward.

A couple of hours later

"I think it's time to call Angela, but I'll ask her to come tomorrow, so she can spend Christmas with her family" said Bella.

"Are you sure that you are ready to do this Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"I believe I could use your assistance Carlisle" replied Bella.

"Of course" said Carlisle.

"Yeah, hurry up and call her I want my new little sister" said Emmett enthusiastically. Rose slapped him round the back of the head

"Ow" said Emmett.

"Be patient, she may not want to be turned yet" said Rosalie.

"I'll call her" said Bella getting her cellphone out and dialling Angela's number.

"_Hello_" said Angela.

"Hi Angela, it's Bella, can you come over tomorrow?" asked Bella.

"_Sure, why?_" replied Angela.

"I have a Christmas present for you" replied Bella.

"_Ok, see you tomorrow Bella_" said Angela.

"Bye Angela" said Bella hanging up. For the rest of the day everyone prepared for Angela's visit and later that night, they all went hunting. They each got at least one reindeer since it was Christmas day and then returned home and went up to their rooms.

The next morning, everyone was downstairs

"So how are you going to do this love?" asked Edward.

"I'll tell Angela what her present is and let her decide whether she wants it to happen now or at a later date" replied Bella.

"Once again an excellent idea Bella" said Carlisle. Bella nodded her head in acknowledgement

"Alice, no telling us what she is going to decide" warned Bella with a small growl.

"Ok Bella" said Alice.

"Angela's on her way up the drive as we speak" said Edward. Angela pulled up in front of the Cullen's house about 30 seconds later, she walked up to the front door and before she could knock

"Come in Angela" shouted Bella from the living room.

"_Damn vampire hearing"_ thought Angela as she walked in to the living room and sat next to Bella. Edward chuckled lightly at that thought

"So what is my present?" asked Angela.

"Your present from me is to turn you into a vampire" replied Bella.

"Really?" asked Angela.

"Yes, I felt guilty for making you wait 2 years, so I decided to make it your Christmas present, but I'm giving you a choice, I can either do it today or at a later date of your choosing" said Bella.

* * *

**A/N: which should Angela choose?**


	11. Turning Angela

**A/N: Thank you to vampirelova99 for co-writing**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 11: Turning Angela

"_Your present from me is to turn you into a vampire__"__ replied Bella._

"_Really?__"__ asked Angela._

"_Yes, I felt guilty for making you wait 2 years, so I decided to make it your Christmas present, but I__'__m giving you a choice, I can either do it today or at a later date of your choosing__"__ said Bella._

"Oh thank you Bella" said Angela.

"So when would you like to be turned?" asked Bella.

"How about so I wake up on New Year's Day?" replied Angela.

"That's a good idea" replied Bella.

"I've been thinking about it and if you can control yourself around humans within a month, then there will be no need to move" said Carlisle.

"Cool, I'll try" said Angela.

"We will all help you" said Carlisle.

"Edward, Emmett or myself will always be with you when you hunt, just in case" said Bella.

"I feel better knowing that" said Angela.

"Good" said Bella.

"Remember to get a lot of sleep on the night of the 28th and eat a good breakfast on the morning of the 29th before coming here so that you have the strength to go through the change" said Carlisle.

"I will do" said Angela.

"Good, What will you tell your parents?" asked Carlisle.

"I'll just tell them that I'm staying with Bella and you guys for a few days" replied Angela.

"Good idea, that way they won't wonder why you have been gone for days" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Bella, I'm really looking forward to being a vampire" said Angela.

"I knew you would be" said Bella.

"It's getting late, I'm need to go home and get some sleep" yawned Angela.

"That's a good idea, you need to keep your strength up" said Bella escorting Angela out to her car.

"Goodnight Bella, see you in 3 days" stated Angela.

"Night Ang" replied Bella. Angela got in her car and sped home.

Over the next 3 days The Cullens prepared for Angela's transformation, Alice, Esme and Rosalie got her room ready whilst Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emmett went to get Angela a fast car, eventually the big day arrived

"I'm looking forward to having Angela as a vampire, it'll be fun" said Bella cuddling up to Edward in bed.

"I will be with you the whole time during her transformation because I know you will not leave her side" said Edward.

"Thank you my gorgeous husband" smiled Bella seductively as she started to kiss Edward passionately. They were just getting into it when Alice burst into their room

"Angela will be here in 10 minutes" shouted Alice bouncing up and down and leaving the room.

"Damn psychic pixie" whispered Bella.

"I heard that" said Alice from downstairs.

"Come on Love, we really should get up" said Edward.

"I guess we should" sighed Bella getting out of bed reluctantly. Edward also got out of bed, they got dressed and went downstairs.

A few minutes after they got downstairs Angela pulled up in front of the house, got out of her car and knocked on the door

"Come in!" shouted Bella from the living room. Angela opened the door and went into the lounge where everybody was sitting

"Well Bella it looks like you and Edward got up to some mischief last night judging by the state of your hair" laughed Angela. Emmett laughed too

"So are you ready for this Angela?" asked Carlisle.

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Angela.

"Right this way then Angela" said Alice leading Angela upstairs to her room. Alice directed Angela to her room

"Wow, this is my room?" asked Angela walking into her room.

"Yes it is" replied Alice.

Angela gasped as she saw her new room that Alice had decorated. The walls were light yellow and it made the room bright and sunny; something that Angela would miss as a vampire. There was a large bed against the wall. There was a huge closet that Alice had already filled with new clothes and a vanity covered in new makeup and hair supplies. The rest of the furniture in the room was also white and there was a book case with a ton of new books. By the smile on Angela's face, everyone could tell that Angela loved her new room.

"Are you ready to be changed now?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" replied Angela.

"Very well, lie down on the bed Angela" said Carlisle. Angela laid down on the bed and took a deep breath

"Ready" said Angela.

"Now Bella bite Angela in several places it will speed up the transformation" said Carlisle. Bella sank her teeth into Angela's neck and then each of her arms and her legs, then she stopped

"Very good Love" said Edward smiling.

"Excellent Bella" said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I would like to stay with Angela during her transformation" said Bella.

"I knew you would" said Carlisle.

"I'm staying with Bella" said Edward.

"Ok, I'll be in my office if you need me" said Carlisle.

"Thank you for your help Carlisle" said Bella.

"Your very welcome Bella" said Carlisle as he left the room.

A couple of days went by, Edward and Bella still would not leave Angela

"We need to know when she is going to wake up, we need Al--" said Bella as Alice ran into the room interrupting her

"Never mind" said Bella. Edward chuckled at that remark.

"You should know by now Bella that I'm going to know when you need me before you say it" laughed Alice.

"I'm still getting used to it, how long until she wakes up Alice?" asked Bella.

"18 hours" replied Alice.

"Thank you Alice, Could you let everyone else know please?" asked Bella.

"Of course" said Alice.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the garage Emmett had just returned from his first ride in his new car

"Rose, my car doesn't talk or jump over things or change into other vehicles like the Knight Rider one does" complained Emmett.

"Of course it doesn't and the Knight Rider one doesn't really do it either, they are just computer generated special effects" said Rosalie hugging Emmett.

"The car is great on it's own anyway, it looks good, it sounds nice and it's fast" said Emmett cheering up. Alice came into the garage

"Angela will wake up in 18 hours and I think she will appreciate it if everyone is there for the big moment" said Alice.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" laughed Emmett.

"Me neither" said Rosalie.

"Excellent" said Alice as she left the garage. Alice went and told everyone else and they all agreed to be there for the big moment.

The hours went by and gradually everyone arrived in Angela's room for her awakening

"5 minutes" said Alice.

"Right, everyone except Bella stand back against the wall so as to give Angela some space" said Carlisle. Everyone moved back against the wall

"1 minute" said Alice.

"Now Bella, Edward and Emmett get ready, just in case" said Carlisle.

"She is waking up" said Alice as Angela's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**A/N: What should Angela's fast car be:- Aston Martin DB9, Audi RS6 Estate or Mercedes Mclaren SLR?, What should her power be?**


	12. Adjusting

**A/N: Thanks to darcyluver who suggested this power for Angela**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 12: Adjusting

"_She is waking up__"__ said Alice as Angela__'__s eyes fluttered open._

Angela sat up and looked around

"Wow" she said.

"What is Angela?" asked Bella.

"I can hear everything and see for miles" replied Angela standing up.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I felt when I first woke up" said Bella.

"I'm impressed Angela, you seem very controlled, just like Bella" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle" said Angela.

"You must be really thirsty" said Bella.

"Is that what the burning in my throat is?" asked Angela.

"Yes" replied Bella.

"Bella, Emmett and I are now going to take you hunting Angela" said Edward.

"Why are 3 of you coming with me?" asked Angela.

"Just in case we come across some hikers or campers and you don't have the same aversion to human blood as Bella" replied Edward.

"Good idea" said Angela.

"Are you ready then little sister?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah lets go" replied Angela. Edward and Emmett leapt out of the window

"Come on Angela, don't worry about hurting yourself, we're indestructible" said Bella grabbing Angela's hand. Bella and Angela leapt out of the window together

"That was fun" said Angela as her and Bella landed on the ground.

"That was nothing, now comes the best bit, the running, lets go" said Bella taking off after Edward and Emmett. Angela kept up with Bella and they both caught up with Edward and Emmett within seconds

"You were right Bella, running definitely is the best bit" said Angela.

"Now see if you can smell any animals" said Edward.

"What is that scent, it smells delicious?" asked Angela ready to take off after it.

"That is humans" replied Edward getting ready to stop Angela.

"What?, I'm going to kill humans?, I can't do that" said Angela calming down slowly.

"Good Ang, fight the urge to go after them, you can do it" said Bella holding Angela's hand.

"It's working, I don't want to go after them anymore" said Angela.

"We're very proud of you Ang" said Bella.

"I smell some bears" said Emmett suddenly just before he took off after them. Angela, Bella and Edward followed him, there were 4 bears

"Now Angela use your instincts and watch how Emmett does it and then go after your bear" said Edward as they watched Emmett kill the bear. Angela was up next, she leapt on top of the bear, wrestled it to the ground, sank her teeth into it's neck and drained the bear dry, Angela heard footsteps behind her and she started snarling, she turned round to see the others backing away

"Easy Ang it's only us" said Bella as Angela calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that" said Angela looking upset.

"It's a natural thing for newborn to do that, you were just warning us to stay away from your food" said Edward.

"I'll try not to do it again" said Angela.

"Don't worry about it" said Bella.

"Are you still thirsty Angela?" asked Edward.

"No I'm ok now" replied Angela.

"Are you ready to go back to the house now Ang?" asked Bella.

"Yeah let's go" replied Angela as she took off towards the house. Bella kept up with Angela but Edward and Emmett were a little further behind, suddenly there was a loud noise which made Angela jump and she suddenly cloaked

"Whoa I think we just discovered your power Angela" said Bella as Angela decloaked.

"I guess so" said Angela.

"What happened?" asked Edward as him and Emmett arrived.

"Well apparently Angela has the ability to cloak" replied Bella.

"What's that?" asked Emmett.

"Cloak means go invisible" replied Edward.

"That's cool" said Emmett.

They took off for the house again, a few minutes later they arrived in the living room of the Cullen house where everyone else was sitting

"How was hunting?" asked Carlisle.

"We came across some hikers and Angela managed to control herself" replied Edward.

"Well done Angela, that is impressive" said Carlisle.

"Thank You" said Angela in acknowledgement.

"Angela can turn invisible too!" shouted Emmett.

"It's true, apparently she has the ability to cloak" said Bella.

"That is a great power Angela" said Carlisle as Angela nodded.

"I already knew what your power was Angela, but you needed to discover it for yourself" said Alice.

"I understand Alice" said Angela.

"We have a surprise for you Angela, please follow us" said Bella.

Angela followed everyone into the garage, once in the garage Bella went over to a covered up car

"What is it?" asked Angela enthusiastically.

"A Mercedes McLaren SLR" replied Bella as she lifted the cover off the car.

"Wow it's beautiful, thank you all of you" said Angela running over to the car.

"Your quite welcome, you are part of the family now" said Carlisle.

"Now I have another little sister to play with" laughed Emmett.

"Not a good idea Emmett, remember Angela is a newborn and also Bella is still a lot stronger than you" said Edward.

"Good point" said Emmett. Everyone went back into the living room and sat down, suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over indicating that she was having a vision, a minute later

"We have a problem" said Alice.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle.

"Victoria and Laurent, they're coming for Bella, they will be here in a week" said Alice.


	13. Training & New Friends

New Beginnings Chapter 13: Training & New Friends

_Alice's eyes glazed over indicating that she was having a vision, a minute later_

"_We have a problem" said Alice._

"_What is it?" asked Carlisle._

"_Victoria and Laurent, they're coming for Bella, they will be here in a week" said Alice._

"That's not a problem with 9 of us against those 2" laughed Emmett.

"You are right, they aren't a problem but the 20 or so newborns with them are" said Alice.

"That is definitely a problem" said Edward.

"Victoria's mine" growled Bella.

"I'll take Laurent" said Edward.

"Jasper, you have more experience with newborns than any one of us, is there anything you can teach us?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, we should go to the meadow and begin training at once" replied Jasper.

They all went up to the meadow

"Jasper, train everyone except Angela, Bella and myself for now and whilst you do that I will go over the other side of the meadow with Bella and Angela and train them to use their powers effectively, hopefully then Angela will be able to expand her cloak to encompass all of us which will give us the element of surprise" said Carlisle.

"This is going to be fun" shouted Emmett. Carlisle, Bella and Angela went to the other side of the meadow whilst the rest of them stayed where they were so Jasper could train them in fighting newborns

"Right, Angela we'll start with you, concentrate, think hide" said Carlisle.

"Ok, here goes" said Angela concentrating. After a minute or two Angela cloaked

"Excellent work Angela keep practicing whilst I train Bella to use her telekinesis without having to concentrate so much, the more you practice the easier it will be for you to cloak, when you feel your ready let me know and we'll try expanding your cloak to fit more people" said Carlisle.

"I'll do my best Carlisle" said Angela.

"That is all I ask, Bella you don't need to concentrate so much when you use your telekinesis, try it" said Carlisle. Bella practiced for a few minutes

"Right Carlisle, I'm ready" said Angela.

"Let me see you cloak then" said Carlisle.

"Ok" said Angela. Angela simply thought 'hide' and she cloaked.

"Excellent Angela, now Bella go stand next to Angela and then Angela keep thinking 'I want to hide Bella as well'" said Carlisle.

"I'll try" said Angela as Bella moved next to her. Angela thought 'Me and Bella need to hide', a couple of minutes later it worked, Angela cloaked herself and Bella

"Well done Angela" said Carlisle enthusiastically.

Suddenly Alice came running over

"Carlisle, there are 2 vampires coming they'll be here in about 15 minutes" said Alice.

"Do you recognise them?" asked Carlisle.

"No I don't but they have eyes like ours" replied Alice.

"Interesting" said Carlisle.

"What do we do?" asked Bella.

"Angela can you cloak Yourself, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella just in case?" asked Carlisle.

"I can try" replied Angela.

"Give it a try now, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie stand as close as you can to Angela" said Carlisle.

"Ok" they all said as they moved as close as possible to Angela.

"Ready" said Angela.

"Right now concentrate Angela on hiding yourself and the others" said Carlisle. After a few minutes they slowly cloaked one by one.

"Yes well done Angela you did it" said Alice.

"I agree, excellent work" said Carlisle as Angela and the others decloaked.

"5 minutes" said Alice.

"This is it Angela, you need to cloak yourself and the others, until Edward has read their minds to determine their intentions, he will let you know if they good intentions, if they do you can decloak" said Carlisle.

"Ok" replied Angela as she cloaked herself, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

A couple of minutes later the two unknown vampires arrived in the meadow, Angela and the others decloaked

"Hello, you must be the Cullens, I'm Daniel and this is my girlfriend Kym" said Daniel.

"Welcome Daniel, welcome Kym, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and these are my 'children', Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and our latest addition is Angela" said Carlisle.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you" said Kym.

"We have heard of you from a coven in Denali and we wanted to meet you" said Daniel.

"Do you also follow the same diet as us?" asked Esme.

"Yes we do" replied Daniel.

"If I may ask what were you doing before we arrived?" asked Kym.

"I was training Bella and Angela how to use their powers effectively and with little concentration" replied Carlisle.

"And I was teaching everyone else in fighting newborns" said Jasper.

"Why were you doing that?" asked Daniel.

"Because there are 2 mature vampires and about 20 newborns coming after me and they will be here in a week" replied Bella.

"Why is that?" asked Daniel.

"Well Victoria the woman of the 2 mature vampires blames Edward for killing her mate James, and so she is thinking a mate for a mate" replied Carlisle.

"The odds don't appear to be in your favour" said Daniel.

"We have the element of surprise, they don't know that we know that they are coming and they also don't know that Bella is now a vampire and we have Angela's cloaking power" said Carlisle.

"We would like to offer our assistance in the fight" said Daniel.

"Thank you for your gracious offer, we accept" replied Carlisle.

"This is going to be fun" yelled Emmett.

"So what powers do you all have?" asked Kym.

"I can sense and control emotions" replied Jasper.

"I can see the future" said Alice.

"I can read minds" said Edward.

"I have a mental shield and telekinesis" said Bella.

"And I can cloak" said Angela.

"Wow, those are some good powers" said Kym.

"What powers do you two have?" asked Alice.

"I have the power to see people's pasts and show them things by touching them" replied Kym.

"I can see people's futures by touching them" said Daniel.

"Sounds like you complete each other" said Bella.

"I guess we do" said Daniel.

"Bella, could I look into your past so that I can see and understand why all of these vampires are after you?" asked Kym holding her hand out towards Bella.

"I'll be with you the whole time love" said Edward.

"Go ahead" replied Bella putting her hand in Kym's. A load of images of Bella's past flooded Kym's mind

"You and Edward are more in love than anyone I've ever met" said Kym.

"Awww!" said Alice. Then the images of the James incident entered Kym's mind

"Thank you Bella, I now understand the situation, Victoria and Laurent are evil and must be destroyed" said Kym.

"You got that right!" shouted Emmett.

For the rest of the day everyone carried on training, the next morning everyone was in the living room

"So what's the plan for when they arrive in a few days?" asked Bella.

"We will be in the meadow, Angela will cloak everyone except you and when you say 'Now!' we will decloak and take them by surprise" replied Carlisle.

"Ok, but if I don't get a chance to say it, decloak the second Edward detects that they are about to lunge for me" said Bella.

"Stop worrying love, everything will go according to plan" said Edward.

"Ok" said Bella.

"Let's get back to training" said Carlisle.

Over the next few days Jasper trained everyone in fighting newborns, someone was watching them, eventually it was the day of their arrival and everyone made their way to the meadow

"They will be here in 2 minutes" said Alice as Angela cloaked everyone except Bella. A couple of minutes later Victoria, Laurent and the newborns emerged from the forest.


	14. The Battle

**A/N: Thank you to HvngaBellaMoment for co-writing this chapter  
**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 14: The Battle

_A couple of minutes later Victoria, Laurent and the newborns emerged from the forest._

"Well, well, well, look at the human" Victoria whispered to Laurent thinking Bella couldn't hear her."Not anymore, I'd say things are different now" said Bella as she turned around to face the vampires."I'll still kill you" threatened Victoria."I've known that all of you have been coming for the past week" said Bella."How?" asked Laurent."Now!" shouted Bella. Angela and everyone else decloaked."Hey! Long time no see. I had a vision of you coming, which gave us time to train and prepare" replied Alice. "Enough, kill them!" ordered Victoria."Play Time!" yelled Emmett as he and everyone except Edward and Bella started to take on the newborns. Bella squared off against Victoria and Edward against Laurent"Let's see what you've got then Bella" said Victoria."Not a problem" said Bella as she used her telekinesis to send Victoria flying across the meadow and in to a tree."Not too bad for a newborn like you Bella" said Victoria lunging at Bella

"What kind of power is that?""Telekinesis" replied Bella slamming Victoria in to another tree disorientating her. Bella took this opportunity to tear Victoria apart, but failed at her attempt as Victoria got back to her feet and lunged at Bella yet again. Then Bella started racing around the meadow, trying to trick Victoria. Then, Bella used her power to throw Victoria into the nearby stream and was able to get a boulder and throw it on her.

Bella leaped into the river and held Victoria down."You thought you had me." said Victoria as she used all of her strength to release Bella's grasp on her and hold her down in the grass."Not so fast" Bella whispered, not even audible for normal human ears to hear. She stood up and they were going at each other."Bella Bella Bella..." Victoria said shaking her head back and forth as she had a newborn come and hold her back. "You see, you may be a newborn and stronger then me, but I am practically a lethal weapon. You are NO match for me." She finished."You want to bet?" Bella managed to choke out the words at her."Ha!" Victoria snorted.

In the background Bella heard Edward tell Emmett to take care of Laurent. Bella also heard Edward sauntering over to release the newborn off of her back. Edward took him and threw him to the rest of his family to take care of."We can take her on together." Edward whispered in Bella's ear. Edward looked like lightning as he ran around to get a grasp on Victoria so Bella could start and tear her apart. It worked out wonderfully. Although Bella only managed to get both of her arms detached from her body when she broke free of Edward's grasp."I told you, you were no match for me. I have been around long enough to know all the tricks in the books." She said sadistically. "We will see about that" Edward said as he lunged forward on her and held her down as Bella started to rip her to pieces and tossed them into the fire that was already started. "We make a pretty good team." Bella told Edward happily."We're not done yet." He said.

They looked over to see that everyone else was still fighting the newborns and Laurent was still there being as stubborn as ever. Edward and Bella went over there and together, hand in hand pounced on Laurent like a bunch of cats. They ripped him to shreds and tossed the parts on to the fire

"Lets give them a hand" said Edward.

"I'm with you" agreed Bella.

Bella and Edward went and joined the fight against the newborns

"Nice of you two to finally join us, That looked fun" said Emmett as he destroyed a newborn.

"It was" said Bella and Edward.

"These newborns are tough" said Alice dodging another lunge.

"I love a challenge" said Emmett starting on another newborn.

"I'm just glad I still have my newborn strength" said Bella.

"You are doing very well love" said Edward.

"Thank you" said Bella tearing a newborn to shreds and starting on the next one.

"I have some bad news, there are 10 more newborns coming, they will be here in a minute" warned Alice.

"More!" gasped Rosalie.

"I'm afraid so" replied Alice.

"The more the merrier!" yelled Emmett taking on 2 newborns at once.

"How can we take on 10 more?" asked Angela.

"We're just going to have to try" replied Carlisle.

Then the other newborns came running into the meadow and the fight. Everyone was taking on at least 2 newborns at the same time

"This is more like it!" yelled Emmett.

"Easy for you to say" said Rosalie trying her best to take on 2 newborns at a time.

"Where is Esme?" asked a very worried Carlisle. Over the other side of the fight a newborn had pinned Esme and was about to start ripping her apart and no one could help her because they were all under attack themselves

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Esme as the newborn was about to start ripping her apart.

To Be Continued……………

* * *

**A/N: I have an idea for another Twilight fic, It will be set after Breaking Dawn, 'Team Cullen', the Cullens take up Formula 1 racing, what does everybody think? **


	15. Meeting The Wolves

New Beginnings Chapter 15: Meeting The Wolves

"_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Esme as the newborn was about to start ripping her apart._

Suddenly a big wolf threw the newborn off of Esme and helped her up, she looked around to see 3 big wolves helping everyone else by fighting the newborns, eventually all of the newborns were destroyed

"Esme my darling, are you ok?" asked Carlisle.

"I am now thanks to who or whatever they are" replied Esme pointing to the wolves.

The wolves came up to the Cullens and phased into humans

"Jacob?" asked Bella.

"Yeah Bells it's me" replied Jacob.

"Was it you that saved me?" asked Esme.

"Yes it was" replied Jacob.

"Thank you, I owe you my life" said Esme.

"Yes Jacob, thank you very much for saving my wife" said Carlisle.

"Anytime, now let me introduce my pack, this is Seth and Leah" said Jacob.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I believe you know all of us except for our new friends Daniel and Kym" said Carlisle.

"We have never met a werewolf before let alone 3!" said Daniel.

"So long as you don't feed on humans you have nothing to fear from us" said Jacob.

"That's good" said Kym.

"It's nice to meet you all" said Leah.

"Seth, Leah, this is Bella who I have known for years and is now a vampire and by the looks of it is now married to Edward as well, next to Bella and Edward we have Angela Webber, and then I believe you know the rest of the Cullens" said Jacob.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Angela" said Seth kissing Angela's hand. After a minute or two

"Earth to Angela, anyone in there?" asked Bella.

"_Wow Seth is so handsome and charming, I love him"_ thought Angela.

"_Angela is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"_ thought Seth. Edward chuckled lightly at their thoughts

"Angela? Anyone in there?" asked Bella.

"Oh sorry Bella" replied Angela snapping out of her trance.

"Let us go back to the house, Jacob, you and your pack are welcome to join us" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, we accept your invitation" replied Jacob.

Everyone went back to the house and sat down in the living room

"Bella, you look familiar, haven't I seen you down at La Push?" asked Leah.

"Yes you did, I am Chief Swan's daughter" replied Bella.

"I thought so, I always wanted to meet you, you always seem so cool" said Leah.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will be great friends" said Bella.

"I'll make sure we are" said Leah.

"Yay, someone else to take shopping!" said Alice. Everyone laughed at that, Angela and Seth were continually staring at each other

Edward, what were you laughing at earlier?" asked Bella.

"Come with me, I'll tell you in private" replied Edward.

Bella and Edward went upstairs to their room

"So what was funny earlier?" asked Bella.

"I think Angela and Seth are falling in love" replied Edward.

"What makes you say that?" asked Bella.

"I heard their thoughts when they met each other" replied Edward.

"Do tell" said Bella.

"Angela was thinking that Seth is so handsome and charming and she loves him, and Seth was thinking that Angela is the most beautiful girl he has ever met" said Edward.

"Awww!, we have to get them together" said Bella.

"We'd better get Alice in on this too, she'll kill us if we don't" said Edward.

"Good point" said Bella.

"3...2...1, Come in Alice" said Edward.

"You know me so well" said Alice coming through the door.

"I'm assuming you know what this is about?" asked Edward.

"Angela and Seth?" replied Alice.

"Of course" replied Bella.

"They have been staring at each other ever since we got back to the house" said Alice enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we noticed" said Edward.

"I think we should tell Angela that we know" said Bella.

"Good idea, but we should do it later when Jacob, Seth and Leah have gone home" said Alice.

"I agree, I think that would be best, shall we go back downstairs then?" asked Edward.

"Yes before everyone wonders we have got to" replied Bella getting up and walking downstairs.

When they got downstairs they noticed that Angela and Seth were sitting next to each other

"Well we had better get going, we're going to the UK for a bit" said Daniel as he and Kym stood up.

"You are always welcome here" said Carlisle escorting Daniel and Kym to the door.

"Thank you very much for your kind hospitality" said Kym.

"We will visit again when we are back in USA" said Daniel.

"Bella and I are going to the UK for our belated honeymoon soon" said Edward.

"You must stop by and visit us we will be in North Wales in a forest called Coed Y Brenin" said Daniel.

"We'll be there" said Edward.

"Ok, well goodbye everyone" said Kym and Daniel.

"Bye" said Everyone as Kym and Daniel disappeared into the night.

Everyone went and sat back down, about half an hour later

"A human is coming" said Alice. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door

Angela opened it and gasped.


	16. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Sorry for the late update**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 16: Unexpected Visitor

_Everyone went and sat back down, about half an hour later_

"_A human is coming" said Alice. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door_

_Angela opened it and gasped._

"Ben?" asked a shocked Angela.

"Yeah, it's me, your parents said that you were living here now so I thought I'd come and see you" replied Ben.

"Well come on in then" said Angela.

"Thank you" said Ben as he walked into the living room.

"I think you know everyone, except Jacob, Leah and Seth" said Angela.

"Nice to meet you guys, wow Leah your beautiful" said Ben.

"Thank you, you are very handsome yourself" said Leah.

"Jacob, can we talk to you for a minute?" asked Bella gesturing for Jacob to come over to her and Edward.

"Sure" replied Jacob walking over to Bella and Edward.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Bella.

"I think Leah and Seth have imprinted" replied Jacob.

"What is imprinting?" asked Edward.

"Imprinting occurs when a wolf finds their soul mate. The moment the wolf sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint, it is described as having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person, after that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate" replied Jacob.

"So basically love at first sight?" asked Bella.

"Yeah" replied Jacob.

"So Angela and Seth have fallen in love with each other and Leah and Ben have fallen in love with each other?" asked Edward.

"Pretty much" replied Jacob.

"Ok, lets go and rejoin the others" said Bella.

"Agreed" said Edward.

Bella, Edward and Jacob rejoined the others in the living room

"I have a question now" said Ben.

"What is it?" asked Angela.

"What are you guys?" replied Ben.

"We're vampires and Jacob, Leah and Seth are werewolves" replied Carlisle.

"Oh" said a shocked Ben.

"Don't worry Ben, we don't feed on humans" said Angela.

"That's good" said Ben relaxing a bit.

"Ben, come with me, I want to show you something" said Leah as she stood up and started heading out to the backyard.

"Ok" said Ben following Leah.

Leah and Ben went into the backyard

"Ok Ben, stand back" warned Leah.

"What are you doing?" asked Ben.

"Watch this" replied Leah. Leah phased into her wolf form

"I guess you weren't joking when you said you were a werewolf" said Ben stepping closer and stroking Leah. Leah let out a happy sigh and phased back to human form

"I just wanted to show you what I am" said Leah.

"Very thoughtful, shall we go back inside?" asked Ben.

"Good idea" replied Leah as they went back inside and rejoined the others.

"Well I think it is time for us to leave" said Jacob standing up.

"Thank you again for saving my life" said Esme.

"Your Welcome" said Jacob.

"Angela, I will come and see you tomorrow" said Seth.

"I look forward to it" said Angela as she walked him to the door.

"Goodbye, feel free to visit us anytime" said Carlisle.

"Thank you, we will" said Jacob.

"When will I see you again Leah?" asked Ben.

"Very soon" replied Leah as her, Seth and Jacob left.

"I guess I'd better go too and don't worry your secret is safe with me" said Ben.

"Bye Ben, see you soon" said Angela waving him off.

The Cullens went back into the living room

"I think now would be a good time to go on our honeymoon love" suggested Edward.

"I couldn't agree more" said Bella.

"Go get packed then" said Alice. Edward and Bella went upstairs and were pack down within 5 minutes carrying their suitcases

"Have fun on your honeymoon guys" winked Emmett. Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the ribs

"When will you learn that one of these times you make a remark like that, Bella is likely to kill you?" asked Rosalie.

"Sorry Bella" replied Emmett.

"Have fun guys" said Angela.

"We will" said Bella. Edward and Bella walked into the garage and put the cases in the Vanquish

"Bye Everyone, see you in a month" said Bella hugging everyone.

"See you in a month" said Everyone. Bella and Edward got into the Vanquish and drove off down the driveway towards the airport.

* * *

**A/N: I will take longer between updates now because work is getting in the way, so to that end, should this be the final chapter?**


	17. The Flight

**A/N: thank you to jimmychoogirl for co-writing this chapter**

* * *

New Beginnings Chapter 17: The Flight

"_Bye Everyone, see you in a month" said Bella hugging everyone._

"_See you in a month" said Everyone. Bella and Edward got into the Vanquish and drove off down the driveway towards the airport._

They arrived at the airport half an hour later and boarded the plane

"You know this is going to be a long flight love" said Edward.

"I wonder what we could do to make the time go by" said Bella smiling seductively.

"You are a very dangerous creature my love" replied Edward.

Edward quickly looked around the surrounding seats before taking Bella's hand in his. He walked to the bathroom and signalled her to wait a minute before joining him. Bella bite her lower lip while sheeyed her fellow passengers. Suddenly, she was a bit nervous about what was about to occur. If her heart still beat, it would have been racing. When Bella thought no one was looking she snuck inside the bathroom to a waiting Edward.

"Hi," she whispered into his ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." Bella could feel his breath on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. She quietly moaned at the contact. Then he pressed his lips against hers as he pulled her flush against parted her lips and moaned into his mouth. Edward couldn't keep his hands off her and was running them up and down her back toward her ass.

"Baby, I want to touch you." he whispered and he broke their kiss. Bella nodded unable to trust her voice. This was the moment she had waited for. Edward pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Bella threw her head back as he squeezed her left breast and wassucking on her right nipple. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer.

"Edward, oh god, that feels so good." She felt a surge of wetness between her legs and ground her hips against Edward.

"I want to touch you." He stopped and returned his lips to hers. Bella unzipped his jeans and pushed Edward's jeans and boxers down to his ankles. She gasped when she his erect cock but took it into her hands and slowly stroked him. Edward moaned into her neck and undid her pants and slipped his hand between her dripping wetfolds. Bella arched her back and moaned when she felt Edward slip a finger inside her. She couldn't get enough and needed more. Bella unwrapped her legs and whipped off her pants.

"Please, Edward, I need to feel you inside me." She whispered in his ear. Edward looked at her and cold see all her love and lust for him pouring out of her eyes. She was so beautiful and he just wanted to worship every curve of her body but there wasn't time.

He slowly pushed himself inside her allowing her to adjust to his size. He sat Bella on the top of the sink and held to hips as he entered her. He completely filled her. Then she moaned which was an indication to Edward to continue. He slid in and out of her amazed at her were no words to describe how it felt to be one with Bella."Baby, I'm so close. God, your tight pussy feels so good." Edward groaned and he started stroking her clit. Bella bucked her hips wanting to feel him deeper. "Make me cum, Edward. I'm close." Edward thrusted faster in and outof her. He felt her tightening around him so he took her nipple inhis mouth and sucked on it. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out as she felt a tightening in her stomach. She looked at Edward as her orgasm erupted. "Fuck . . . God, Bella," Edward breathed as Bella came around following immediately after. He stayed inside her unwilling to break the closeness. "I guess we should return to our seats but people might be suspicious." Edward smirked as he gave her a quick chaste kiss. They quickly got dressed and Edward headed back to the seats first. Bella joined him a few minutes later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly be landing at London Heathrow Airport please fasten your seat belts" said the stewardess over the intercom.

"Well are you excited Mrs Cullen?" asked Edward.

"Why yes I am Mr Cullen" replied Bella as the plane started it's descent. A few minutes later the plane touched down safely and everybody disembarked from the plane.

Suddenly Bella's phone rang

"Hello?" asked Bella.

"_Hi Bella_" replied Alice.

"What's up Alice?" asked Bella.

"_You're pregnant Bella!_" shouted Alice.


	18. Miracle

New Beginnings Chapter 18: Miracle

_Suddenly Bella's phone rang_

"_Hello?" asked Bella._

"_Hi Bella" replied Alice._

"_What's up Alice?" asked Bella._

"_You're pregnant Bella!" shouted Alice._

"What?, how?" asked a surprised Bella.

"_Let me put Carlisle on the phone_" replied Alice handing the phone to Carlisle.

"Ok" said Bella.

"_Congratulations Bella although I'm not sure how this has happened, my guess is it could be another special ability, the ability to have children but I would like you and Edward to come home so I can check you over, I will also call Eleazar and ask him to come to confirm my theory_" stated Carlisle.

"Edward and I will be on the next flight home, looks like we'll have to postpone the honeymoon again" replied Bella hanging up the phone.

"I guess we're going to be parents my love" said Edward.

"Yeah" replied Bella dully.

"What's wrong, don't you want this baby my wife?" asked Edward.

"I do, I'm very happy about it, it's just I'm not sure how Rosalie will take it because she has always wanted a baby and she can't have one" replied Bella looking worried.

"Don't worry Bella, Rosalie will be fine with it, she's going to be an aunt" said Edward turning the car round and heading back to the airport. They arrived back at the airport a few minutes later and got on the next plane back to Seattle. A few hours later they landed back in Seattle, got in Edward's Vanquish and drove back to Forks.

A few minutes later they arrived back at the house and everyone came running outside to greet them

"Welcome home, come in and sit down Bella" said Esme.

"Ok, where is Angela?" asked Bella as she walked into the house and sat down.

"She has gone to the reservation to see Seth, Eleazar will be here shortly" said Carlisle.

"Bella, I know you're worried about how I'm taking this but please don't, I'm fine with it I mean I'm going to be an Aunt" said Rosalie as she came and sat next to Bella.

"Ok, but I just wish you could have a child too" said Bella hugging Rosalie.

"So do I but I guess it's just not meant to be" said Rosalie.

"See my love, I told you Rose would be fine with it", said Edward."Was that an, 'I told you so'?", asked Bella growling playfully."Not at all", replied Edward chuckling.

About half an hour later Eleazar arrived

"Welcome Eleazar, my friend" said Carlisle.

"Thank you, it is good to see you again, where is everyone else?" asked Eleazar.

"In the living room, right this way" said Carlisle showing Eleazar to the living room.

"Hello Everyone, it is good to see you again" said Eleazar.

"Likewise, Eleazar, this is my wife Bella" said Edward sitting next to Bella.

"A pleasure to meet you Bella" said Eleazar.

"Same here" said Bella.

"You are very powerful Bella, maybe even the most powerful vampire I've ever met", said Eleazar."Thank you. What about my pregnancy, is it another power?" asked Bella.

"I believe it is, not only that but I think you will find that you are able to make other vampires get pregnant" replied Eleazar.

"Does this mean I could make Rosalie get pregnant?" asked Bella looking hopeful.

"I believe it does" replied Eleazar.

"Thank you Eleazar" said Bella.

About an hour later Bella saw Rosalie in her room looking unhappy and she knocked on the door

"Come in Bella" said Rosalie.

"Thank you" said Bella as she sat down next to Rosalie.

"What can I do for you?" asked Rosalie.

"I just came to see if you are alright and I have a surprise for you" replied Bella.

"I'm ok, it's just this baby thing that's bothering me" said Rosalie dry-sobbing.

"It's ok, I have a solution" said Bella smiling.

"What is it?" asked Rosalie.

"Eleazar said that this pregnancy thing is another power and I can also make other vampires get pregnant too" replied Bella.

"So you mean I can have a baby?" asked Rosalie.

"Definitely" replied Bella.

"Oh thank you so much Bella" said Rosalie enthusiastically.

"You're very welcome" said Bella hugging Rosalie.

"It's a miracle" said Rosalie.

"Thank you, I've got to go, Carlisle wants to check me over and also I want to find out the sex of the baby" said Bella standing up.

"I'll come with you" said Rosalie also standing up.

Rosalie and Bella went to see Carlisle

"Ah good Bella, you're here, are you ready to be checked over?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" replied Bella getting up onto the bed.

"Good, I'm going to give you an ultrasound" said Carlisle starting the ultrasound.

"Ok" said Bella.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes please Carlisle" replied Bella.

"It's a girl!" said Carlisle enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N: I need a middle name for Bella's daughter, any ideas?**


	19. Breaking The News

New Beginnings Chapter 19: Breaking The News

"_Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" asked Carlisle._

"_Yes please Carlisle" replied Bella._

"_It's a girl!" said Carlisle enthusiastically._

"A girl, wow, I know the perfect the first name for her" said Bella.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Elizabeth, after Edward's human mother" replied Bella.

"He will love it Bella" said Carlisle.

"Where is Edward?" asked Bella.

"I think he is downstairs playing computer games with Emmett" replied Rosalie.

"Thanks, I'll go and tell him" said Bella as she walked out of Carlisle office.

Bella went downstairs to find Edward

"Edward, can we go for a walk?" asked Bella.

"Sure" said Edward stopping the game and getting up. Bella and Edward went outside for a walk in the forest.

"We're having a girl" said Bella.

"That's brilliant my love, have you thought of a name yet?" asked Edward.

"I've decided to name her Elizabeth after your human mother" replied Bella.

"She would have liked that Bella, you are the most amazing person I've ever known, what about the middle name?" asked Edward.

"I think you should choose that" replied Bella.

"I was thinking Renee after your human mother" said Edward.

"Awww, she'll love that, thank you my wonderful husband" said Bella.

"My pleasure my beautiful wife" said Edward.

"Oh god, My mom, I never told her and my dad that I'm pregnant" said Bella.

"Then perhaps we should go and see my dad" suggested Edward.

"Yes, today" replied Bella.

Bella and Edward ran back to the house

"In all the excitement of learning that I'm pregnant, I forgot to tell my mom and dad about it" said Bella.

"Then I think you and Edward should go and see Charlie and break the news to him" suggested Carlisle.

"We agree, so we came to tell you that we're going there now" said Bella.

"Good luck, it'll be fine" said Alice as Edward and Bella went into the garage.

"So which car shall we go in love?" asked Edward.

"I think we should go in your Vanquish because I got it for you for Christmas and you haven't taken me out in it yet" replied Bella as she got into the passenger seat of the Vanquish.

"Sorry about that love, I hadn't realised" said Edward as he got into the driver's seat.

"Let's go" said Bella. Edward pressed his foot to the accelerator and they were off.

A few minutes later they arrived outside Charlie's house, they got out of the car and knocked on Charlie's door

"Bella, Edward, please come in" said Charlie.

"Thanks dad" said Bella.

"Thank you Chief Swan" said Edward as he and Bella sat down on the sofa.

"I haven't seen you for a while Bells, is everything ok?" asked Charlie.

"Well the thing is dad, I'm pregnant" replied Bella. Charlie had a look of shock on his face and it slowly turned into a smile

"Congratulations Bella, you too Edward, you will make great parents, but I thought vampires couldn't have children" said Charlie.

"Well Chief Swan it turns out that Bella has another power she can get pregnant and also she can make other vampires get pregnant and because Bella is a vampire she'll be at full term in about a month" said Edward.

"Wow, I always knew you were special Bells, what do the others think of it?" asked Charlie.

"Thanks dad, They are very happy about it, especially Rosalie because she has always wanted a baby" replied Bella.

"That's good, have you told your mom yet?, Is it a boy or a girl?, what are you going to name it?" asked Charlie.

"I'm going to call mom when I get home, it's a girl and we're naming her Elizabeth Renee Cullen, Elizabeth after Edward's human mother and Renee after mom" replied Bella.

"That's a lovely name Bells, your mom will love it" said Charlie.

"I know" said Bella.

"We should get going now so that Bella can call her mom" said Edward.

"Of course, thanks you for coming, it was great to see you both, call me with regular updates Bella and Edward the second she goes in to labour call me so that I can be there for the birth of my granddaughter" said Charlie.

"Of course we will dad, feel free to come and visit us at anytime" said Bella hugging her father.

"I will, take care both of you" said Charlie as Bella and Edward started walking back to the car.

"Take care of yourself dad, see you soon, I love you" said Bella from the car.

"I love you too, Bells" said Charlie.

Edward and Bella arrived back home a few minutes later

"Welcome back Bella, your belly seems to have grown a little" said Alice.

"Oh yeah, I'm off upstairs to call my mom" said Bella starting up the stairs to her and Edward's room. When she got into her and Edward's room she got her cellphone out and called Renee

"_Hello_" said Renee.

"Hi Mom" said Bella.

"_Bella, how are you? I haven't heard from you for a while, is everything ok?_" asked Renee.

"Everything is great, I'm pregnant" said Bella.


	20. Renee's 2nd Visit

New Beginnings Chapter 20: Renee's 2nd Visit

_When she got into her and Edward's room she got her cellphone out and called Renee_

"_Hello" said Renee._

"_Hi Mom" said Bella._

"_Bella, how are you? I haven't heard from you for a while, is everything ok?" asked Renee._

"_Everything is great, I'm pregnant" said Bella._

"_Congratulations Bella, I'm on my way_" said Renee.

"I had a feeling you would be so I arranged for you to be on the first flight here in the morning" said Bella.

"_You know me too well Bella_" said Renee.

"See you tomorrow mom, I love you" said Bella.

"_I love you too sweetheart_" said Renee as she hung up.

Bella went back downstairs to the living room where everyone was sitting down

"She'll be here tomorrow" said Alice.

"Do you have to ruin everything like that?" asked Bella.

"Sorry Bella" replied Alice.

"Anyway, yes my mom is coming tomorrow and I have a feeling she will want to stay here for the duration of my pregnancy" said Bella.

"That's not a problem, she knows what we are and she wouldn't tell anyone" said Carlisle.

"I was thinking of Angela" said Bella.

"She has shown remarkable control, she'll be fine" said Carlisle.

"Speaking of Angela, she is coming up the drive, she'll be here in a minute" said Edward.

"I'll go and meet her" said Bella.

Bella got up and went outside to meet Angela

"Hi Bella" said Angela as she got out of the car

"Hi Ang, I have some news" said Bella.

"What is it?" asked Angela.

"I'm pregnant" replied Bella.

"Oh yeah, I can see that" said Angela looking at Bella's stomach

"My mom is arriving tomorrow and she will be here for the duration of my pregnancy and probably beyond, will you be able to control your thirst around her?" asked Bella.

"Of course, how can you be pregnant I thought us vampires couldn't get pregnant?" replied Angela.

"Carlisle's friend Eleazar said it is a power, I can get pregnant and I can cause other vampires to get pregnant" replied Bella.

"Cool, I bet Rosalie is over the moon" said Angela.

"Yeah she is" said Bella as her and Angela walked into the house.

The next morning

"Who is going to fetch my mom from the airport?" asked Bella.

"Rose and I will fetch her in the mustang" replied Emmett.

"Ok but be careful remember she is only human" warned Bella.

"I'll make sure he is" said Rosalie as her and Emmett went out to the garage.

"Why didn't you go and fetch her Bella?" asked Angela.

"Because she would say 'you shouldn't be walking around in your condition'" replied Bella.

"She's your mother she's supposed to say things like that" laughed Angela. Bella suddenly started sobbing

"What's wrong love?" asked Edward.

"It's just that someday my mom is going to die and yet I'm going to live forever" replied Bella.

"It's ok love, remember you could always turn her but of course it would have to be her decision" said Edward.

"After I've had the baby, I'll talk to my mom about it" said Bella.

"That's a good idea" said Edward.

"We're all here for you Bella" said Esme.

"Perhaps I should go on a quick hunt before your mom gets here just to be safe" said Angela.

"Jasper and I will go with you" said Alice as her and Jasper stood up.

After Angela, Alice and Jasper left

"I'd better call Charlie and let him know that mom is coming today" said Bella as she got her phone out. Bella dialled Charlie's number, it rang a couple of times and he picked up

"_Hello_" said Charlie.

"Hi Dad" said Bella.

"_Hi Bells, how's the pregnancy going?_" asked Charlie.

"At this rate I should be giving birth in about 3 weeks" replied Bella.

"_That's quick_" said Charlie.

"Yeah, the reason I called is to let you know that mom is coming today and she'll probably stay throughout my pregnancy and maybe beyond" said Bella.

"_Ok kiddo, I'll pop round tonight after work_" said Charlie.

"Ok, bye dad" said Bella.

"_Bye Bells, see you later_" said Charlie and then he hung up.

About half an hour later

"I hear Emmett's car coming up the drive that means my mom is here!" shouted Bella enthusiastically.

"Angela, Alice and Jasper have just got back too" said Edward.

"I'm going out to meet my mom" said Bella trying to get up.

"I don't think so love you're stomach has grown more, you need help to get up" said Edward.

"Well help me get up then!" shouted Bella.

"Yes love" said Edward.

"I'm sorry for shouting Edward it must be a mood swing" said Bella.

"It's ok love, there you go your up" said Edward after helping Bella up.

Bella walked outside to meet Renee

"Hi mom" said Bella.

"Hi sweetheart, oh my you are pregnant aren't you?" asked Renee.

"Yeah about 3 more weeks and you'll be a grandmother" said Bella as they walked into the house.

"Renee, it's good to see you again" said Edward.

"Thank you Edward, it's good to see you too and the rest of my extended family" said Renee.

"Mom, this is Angela, my best friend from Forks High, when she found out what we were and what we could do, she asked if she could be turned, so my Christmas present to her was to make her a vampire" said Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Swan" said Angela.

"Call me Renee, what power do you have?" asked Renee.

"I can go invisible" replied Angela.

"That's a good one, now Bella I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant" said Renee.

"According to Carlisle's friend Eleazar, It turns out I have a third power, I can get pregnant and cause other vampires to get pregnant and I could be the most powerful vampire he has ever met" said Bella.

"Wow, I always knew you were special Bella" said Renee.

"Thanks mom" said Bella hugging Renee.

"What you having?" asked Renee.

"A girl" replied Bella.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Renee.

"Elizabeth Renee Cullen, Elizabeth after Edward's human mother and Renee after you mom" replied Bella.

"Awww Bella, I love it thank you" said Renee as she started to cry.

"You're my mom and I love you" said Bella also crying.

"So is the baby going to be vampire or human?" asked Renee.

"It seems that the baby will be a vampire/human hybrid" replied Carlisle.

"Interesting" said Renee.

"She will grow a lot quicker than a normal human, be very smart and talk a few moments after her birth" said Carlisle.

"Wow, That'll be great" said Renee.

A few minutes later Rosalie came running down the stairs

"I'm pregnant!" shouted Rosalie happily.


	21. Surprise Visitor

New Beginnings Chapter 21: Surprise Visitor

_A few minutes later Rosalie came running down the stairs_

"_I'm pregnant!" shouted Rosalie happily._

"Congratulations Rose!" said Bella hugging Rosalie.

"Thank you so much Bella, I would never have been able to get pregnant if it wasn't for you" said Rosalie dry sobbing into Bella's shoulder.

"Anything for my sister" said Bella.

"2 grandchildren, I've never been so happy, all thanks to you Bella" said Esme.

"You really are powerful sweetheart" said Renee.

"I guess I am" replied Bella.

"How are you feeling love?" asked Edward.

"Powerful and tired" replied Bella.

"Tired?, I thought vampires didn't sleep" said Renee.

"The baby is half human Renee which I can only theorise is making some of Bella's human characteristics return" replied Carlisle.

"Oh well that makes sense I guess" said Renee.

"Let's get you to bed then Bella" said Edward.

"Ok, night mom" said Bella.

"Night sweetheart" said Renee. Bella and Edward went upstairs at vampire speed

"Get some sleep love" said Edward.

"Ok" said Bella climbing into bed.

"I won't leave your side" said Edward.

"Good" said Bella falling asleep.

A couple of hours later Bella woke up

"I'm here love" said Edward.

"What time is it?" asked Bella.

"2am" replied Edward.

"Where is everyone?" asked Bella.

"Your mom is asleep, and the others are downstairs in the living room" replied Edward.

"Let's go downstairs then" said Bella as she got out of bed.

"If you're sure love" said Edward.

"Of course I'm sure Edward!" shouted Bella.

"Ok love let's go" said Edward.

Bella and Edward went downstairs to the living room to join the rest of the Cullens

"How are you feeling Bella?" asked Esme.

"I'm ok I guess" replied Bella. Suddenly all the lights went out and a woman appeared

"Mom?" asked Edward.

"Yes Edward, it's me" replied Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I thought you were dead" said Carlisle.

"I am, I'm a ghost" replied Elizabeth.

"What brings you here Elizabeth?" asked Carlisle.

"I came to speak to you all" replied Elizabeth.

"Go ahead" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle" said Elizabeth.

"Who would you like to speak to first mom?" asked Edward.

"Esme" replied Elizabeth.

"Of course" said Esme.

"Esme, you are a great mother to Edward and I just wanted to thank you, you're doing a great job" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you Elizabeth" said Esme dry sobbing.

"Now Bella, I can see Edward choose wisely in you, you're wisdom speaks well beyond your years, I have never known a love as strong as the love you and Edward feel for each other, I am honoured that you chose to name your baby after me, I'm proud to call you my daughter in law, one thing, when Edward wants to spend money on you let him" said Elizabeth.

"I'll try, thank you for the kind words Mrs Masen" said Bella.

"Please call me Elizabeth or Mom" said Elizabeth.

"Yes Elizabeth, it's nice to know that I have a third mother" said Bella.

"Your welcome, now Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie technically you are also my adoptive children, I've seen how much you all care about my son and for that I'm grateful, just a few things though, Emmett dial down the jokes about my son's sex life, Alice cut down on the take Bella shopping trips and the 'Barbie Bella' days she really doesn't enjoy them, Jasper now that Bella is a vampire, you can't hurt her and finally Rosalie, I know how much you hated Bella when you first met but now you have grown a lot closer to her, your sisters, I know how grateful you are to Bella for being able to make you have a baby" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you, I will" said Alice.

"Thanks and I will too" said Emmett.

"Thank you" said Jasper.

"I truly am, thank you" said Rosalie.

"Angela, you are a true friend to Bella and Edward, they need friends like you" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you" said Angela.

"Carlisle, thank you so much for saving my son, you and Esme are doing a great job" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you Elizabeth" said Carlisle.

"Finally, Edward, my son, you have chosen well in Bella and you have a great adoptive family and very soon you will have a family of your own, also now that Bella is a vampire she can take care of herself so please try not to be so protective of her, try to focus that protection on your daughter after she is born, now I have to go, but if you ever need to talk to me just call my name, that goes for everyone else too, I will be back in a few weeks to see my granddaughter, good bye everyone, see you soon" said Elizabeth.

"Bye mom" said Edward as Elizabeth disappeared and the lights came back on.

"Wow" said Emmett.

"I really like your mom Edward, she said some of nicest things anyone has ever said to me" said Bella crying into Edward's shoulder.

"I knew she would like you" said Edward.

About half an hour later Renee came downstairs

"What all the commotion?" asked Renee yawning.

"Edward's mom just paid us a visit" replied Bella.

"I thought she was dead" said Renee.

"She is, it was her ghost" said Emmett.

"Oh" said Renee.

"She had many kind things to say" said Carlisle.

"What did she say to you Bella?" asked Renee.

"She said that she can see Edward choose wisely in me, that my wisdom speaks well beyond my years, also she has never known a love as strong as the love Edward and I feel for each other, she is honoured that I chose to name my baby after her, and that she's proud to call me her daughter in law" replied Bella sobbing.

"She really is a nice person, I would like to meet her" said Renee.

"Well she's coming back in a few weeks to see her granddaughter" said Bella.

"I'll be here" said Renee.

About 2 weeks later Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room

"Well our baby should be here any day now love" said Edward.

"I think she's coming now" said Bella gripping her stomach.


	22. Baby Elizabeth

New Beginnings Chapter 22: Baby Elizabeth

_About 2 weeks later Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room_

"_Well our baby should be here any day now love" said Edward._

"_I think she's coming now" said Bella gripping her stomach._

"CARLISLE!" shouted Edward. All the vampires came in to the room at vampire speed with Alice carrying Renee in

"What is it?" asked Carlisle.

"The baby's coming" replied Bella.

"Ok Bella lie down on the couch" said Carlisle.

"Ok, OWWWW" said Bella lying down.

"Alice, go and fetch Charlie quickly, take Bella's Bugatti it's the fastest car" said Edward.

"Right away" said Alice going into the garage. Seconds later the Bugatti sped down the driveway as Bella continued to push

"Breathe Bella, deep breaths and push when you feel the need to push" said Carlisle.

"Ok" said Bella taking some deep breaths. Bella then started to push and the baby started to come out

"Good Bella, you're doing very well, keep pushing" said Carlisle.

"I am pushing!" said Bella.

"Good, here she comes and she's out, well done Bella" said Carlisle. Bella collapsed and also at that moment Alice returned with Charlie

"Bella?" asked Edward shaking her. There was no response

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" asked Edward.

"Alice, take Baby Elizabeth to the kitchen, see if she's hungry, I'll see what's wrong with Bella" replied Carlisle. Carlisle checked Bella over

"What's wrong with her?" asked Charlie starting to cry and Renee ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Well Carlisle, is she?" asked a very upset Edward.

"Please tell us she's not dead" said Renee crying into Charlie's shirt

"No, she's not dead she's just unconscious although it takes a lot to knock us unconscious as you know, I can only guess that she'll be weak for a while" said Carlisle.

"Would it help if I brought her an animal to drain?" asked Edward.

"When she wakes up yes" replied Carlisle.

"Go and see your daughter Edward, I'll watch Bella" said Renee.

"Esme and I will stay with her too Edward" said Carlisle.

"I'll be right back" said Edward.

Edward ran into the kitchen and Alice gave Elizabeth to him

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm your dad" said Edward looking down at his daughter.

"Hi Daddy" said Elizabeth.

"Hi" replied a shocked Edward.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Elizabeth.

"She's in the living room but she's not well at the moment" replied Edward.

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well she's unconscious" replied Edward.

"Can I go see her?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll take you to her" replied Edward. Edward took Elizabeth into the Living Room

"Daddy, who are all these people?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well Elizabeth these are your grandparents, Charlie and Renee are over there, they are your mother's parents and over here we have Carlisle and Esme who are my parents" replied Edward.

"Hi Everyone" said Elizabeth.

"Now this is your mommy" said Edward knelling down next to Bella so Elizabeth could see her.

"Mommy?" said Elizabeth. Elizabeth touched Bella and suddenly Bella woke up

"Carlisle?" asked Edward.

"Elizabeth must have some sort of healing power" replied Carlisle.

"Elizabeth?" asked Bella.

"Yes Mommy?" replied Elizabeth.

"Thank you" said Bella. Elizabeth held her little arms out and Bella picked her up

"How do you feel love?" asked Edward.

"I feel like my normal vampire self again thanks to our daughter" replied Bella.

Everyone else came in to the room and sat down

"That's a powerful little girl you've got there Bells" said Charlie.

"Yes it is, now little Elizabeth I guess you have already met your daddy, have you met your grandparents?" replied Bella.

"Yes I have Momma, but who is everyone else?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well this little pixie type girl over here is your Aunt Alice, she can see the future and she will drag you out shopping every opportunity she gets" replied Bella.

"Hi Aunty Alice, I don't want you to drag me off shopping I just know I'll hate it" said Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, you definitely have a lot of your mother in you" said Alice.

"Now onto your Uncle Jasper, he is married to Alice and can sense and control emotions and he can teach you about the Civil War" said Bella.

"Wow, Hi Uncle Jasper" said Elizabeth.

"Hi little one" said Jasper.

"Now on to your Aunt Rosalie, she's pregnant too so in about another week you will have a cousin" said Bella.

"Hi Aunty Rose, I'm looking forward to having a cousin" said Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, you are a pretty little girl, I'm looking forward to it too" said Rosalie.

"Thank you Aunty Rose, Who's next mommy?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well now this big guy over here is your Uncle Emmett, he is married to your Aunt Rose, he is really strong and he loves to have fun but be careful he plays pranks" said Bella.

"Hi Uncle Emmett, I'm looking forward to playing games with you" said Elizabeth.

"Hi kiddo, from what I understand you should be walking soon" said Emmett.

"Now last but not least the newest vampire in the Cullen family, my best friend, your Aunt Angela, she can go invisible and if people are standing close enough to her she can extend her cloak to include them as well" said Bella.

"Hi Aunty Angela, that is a great power you have" said Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, thank you, we'll play hide and seek sometime" said Angela.

A little while later everyone was outside and the wolves decided to come for a visit, they started coming towards little Elizabeth and suddenly they hit a forcefield and walked off into the woods

"Whoa, who's doing that?" asked Emmett.

"Was that you sweetheart?" asked Bella.

"Yes mommy" replied Elizabeth.

"Interesting, it seems she has a physical shield as well as a healing power" said Carlisle.

"Those wolves are our friends sweetheart, they'll be back in a minute as humans so you can drop your shield" said Bella as Jacob and Seth came out of the woods in human form.

"Now sweetheart, this is Jacob and Seth, the wolves you just met" said Bella.

"Hi Jake, Hi Seth, sorry about before, you made me jump is all" said Elizabeth.

"That's ok Elizabeth, we'll be sure to let you know we're coming next time" said Jacob.

"Well if everyone will excuse us I think it's time for Rosalie's scan" said Carlisle.

"Let's go inside and get started then" said Rose as her, Emmett and Carlisle went inside.

Rosalie laid down on the bed in Carlisle's Medical Room as Carlisle gave her an ultrasound

"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Rosalie.

"It seems you are having a girl too" replied Carlisle.


	23. New Cars

New Beginnings Chapter 23: New Cars

_Rosalie laid down on the bed in Carlisle's Medical Room as Carlisle gave her an ultrasound_

"_So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Rosalie._

"_It seems you are having a girl too" replied Carlisle._

"I'll call her Lillian Marie Cullen, Lillian after my middle name and Marie after Bella's middle name" said Rosalie.

"Bella will love that babe" said Emmett.

"You only have about a week left until the birth" said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, are we clear to go and tell the others now?" asked Rosalie.

"Of course Rose" replied Carlisle.

Rose, Emmett and Carlisle went back to the Living Room where everybody else was sitting down talking

"I'm having a girl!" shouted Rosalie happily.

"That's wonderful sweetheart" said Esme hugging Rosalie.

"Congratulations Rose" said Bella.

"It's all thanks to you Bella, I'm going to call her Lillian Marie Cullen, Lillian after my middle name and Marie after yours" said Rosalie.

"Awww Rose thank you" said Bella dry sobbing.

"Congratulations Aunty Rose" said Elizabeth as she held her arms out for Rose to her up.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a great aunt?" asked Renee.

"Yes it does Mom" replied Bella.

"It's so nice to be part of a nice big family" said Renee.

"I agree, Bella I can see now that you were always a Cullen even before you met them" said Charlie.

"Thank you dad" said Bella hugging Charlie.

"I agree with your dad" said Renee.

"Thanks Mom" said Bella.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going home for the night, night everyone" said Charlie.

"Night Charlie, see you tomorrow" said Carlisle.

"Night Dad" said Bella.

"Night Grandpa Charlie" said Elizabeth. Charlie went outside, got in his cruiser and sped off down the driveway

"I'm off to bed too" said Renee.

"Night Mom" said Bella.

"Night Grandma Renee" said Elizabeth.

"Goodnight little one" said Renee as she started up the stairs.

Once Renee had gone upstairs

"I think I'll get dad a car for his birthday because all he has is the police cruiser and he needs a car for when he is off duty" said Bella.

"I think we need to replace your Bugatti as well love because it only has 2 seats and now that we have our little miracle you are going to need a more practical car that still goes fast" said Edward.

"Which car did you have in mind?" asked Bella.

"The new Aston Martin Rapide" replied Edward.

"Aren't Aston Martins 3 door only?" asked Bella.

"The Rapide is the first 5 door Aston Martin so it's a family car, but how about you take my Vanquish for a drive so you can see and feel what it's like to drive an Aston Martin? And plus it has the same 6 litre V12 engine as a Rapide so it will sound the same" replied Edward.

"Good idea, I'm sure Alice, Esme and Rosalie would be glad to look after Elizabeth for a bit" said Bella looking over at Alice, Rose and Esme who were all nodding frantically.

"I think they are extremely happy to do it" said Edward.

"What's going on Mommy?" asked Elizabeth looking up at Bella and holding her arms out. Bella picked her up

"Well I'm going for a quick drive in your Dad's Aston Martin so I can see and feel what it's like because I need a more spacious car so we can go on family outings using 1 car and the car your Daddy wants me to have is another Aston Martin which is very similar to his but it has back doors and backseats and it has the same size engine as your dad's car as well, your Aunties Rose and Alice and Grandma Esme are going to look after you whilst were out so be a good girl for them, but be careful, your Uncle Emmett likes playing pranks" replied Bella putting Elizabeth down.

"Yes Mommy" said Elizabeth.

"Good girl" said Bella. Elizabeth ran over to Alice, Esme and Rosalie.

Edward and Bella walked out to the garage

"Edward, we really need a bigger garage, perhaps we could have one built underneath the house, that way there will be space for guests to park their cars there too" suggested Bella.

"Interesting idea love, I never thought of that" said Edward giving Bella the keys to his Vanquish.

"Now time to drive the Vanquish" said Bella getting in the driver's side.

"I think you will enjoy it love" said Edward getting into the passenger side. Bella started the engine

"I like the engine sound" said Bella.

"I thought you might, now the gearbox is paddles like in your Bugatti" said Edward.

"Got it" said Bella as she put the Vanquish in gear. The garage door opened and off they went.

A few minutes down the road

"What do you think love?" asked Edward.

"I like it, it's very comfortable, powerful and fast, a great car for long journeys" replied Bella.

"I'm pleased you like it, so are you going to replace your Bugatti with an Aston Martin Rapide?" asked Edward.

"Yes" replied Bella.

"Excellent love, we'll look on the Aston Martin website when we get home, you can configure your new car on there and it will be delivered to the nearest Aston Martin dealership for you" said Edward.

"Let's go home and get started then" said Bella turning the car round.

A few minutes later the Vanquish pulled back into the garage and Bella and Edward got out and went into the living room where Emmett looked like he had been flung across the room and the rest of the Cullens were laughing and playing with Elizabeth

"Mommy!, Daddy!" yelled Elizabeth as she ran towards Bella and Edward.

"What happened?" asked Bella.

"Emmett…sneak…up…Elizabeth…shield…Emmett…flying" replied Jasper between laughs.

"Could you say that again without laughing please?" asked Bella.

"Emmett tried to sneak up on Elizabeth, but it didn't work he hit her shield and went flying backwards" replied Carlisle chuckling slightly.

"That is funny, well done sweetheart" said Bella now laughing as well.

"Thanks Mommy" said Elizabeth.

"Now on a serious note Bella had an idea about a solution to the car storage problem" said Edward.

"I know I've already seen it, excellent idea Bella" said Alice.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"An underground garage using the parking spaces in our normal garage as a lift for the cars to get down there and we can put a people elevator here in the house" replied Bella.

"That's an excellent idea Bella" said Carlisle.

"Esme and I will make a start on the design" said Alice.

"Woo hoo, hole digging time!" said Emmett earning him a smack round the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Not before Renee is awake" said Rosalie.

A few minutes later

"Bella has also decided to get an Aston Martin Rapide to replace her Veyron" said Edward.

"Yeah, I also want to get my parents a car each as early birthday presents for them, so first we're going on the Aston Martin website to configure and order the Rapide we want and then have a look at other car make sites to see if we can find something suitable for my parents" said Bella.

"I think I should get a more practical car as well what with my little one on the way" said Rosalie.

"I want to change my Jeep too" said Emmett.

"What you guys going to get?" asked Bella.

"I think a BMW M5" replied Rosalie.

"Hummer H2" replied Emmett.

"Ok so we will need 11 spaces for all of our cars and if we put 3 spare spaces in for visitors" said Alice.

"That still leaves a fair amount of space" said Esme.

"I could have a proper workshop with ramps and stuff in the empty space" said Rosalie.

"Good, I guess that's a plan then" said Esme.

Edward and Bella put Elizabeth to bed and then went to their room to go on the internet

"Go to the Aston Martin website love" said Edward.

"That's where I'm going now, ah here we go, Rapide" said Bella as she clicked on the Rapide link.

"What do you think?" asked Edward.

"It looks nice, plenty of space for Elizabeth and even plenty of trunk space" replied Bella.

"Click on car configuration then" said Edward.

"Right, here we go, first up colours, which should we go for?" asked Bella.

"It's up to you love" replied Edward.

"What's Casino Royale?" asked Bella.

"That's the colour of the DBS that was in the James Bond film Casino Royale and it's also the same colour as Jasper's DBS" replied Edward.

"Oh yeah, I like that colour" said Bella.

"Casino Royale it is then" said Edward. Bella finished configuring the Rapide she wanted

"There we go 1 Aston Martin Rapide with Touchtronic transmission configured, what do I do now?" asked Bella.

"Click on 'Order'" replied Edward.

"Ok order, here we go" said Bella as she clicked the button.

"Now enter our zip code and it will tell you where and when the car will be delivered" said Edward as Bella entered the code.

"Well, it says it will be delivered to the Seattle Aston Martin Dealership on Monday morning, which site shall we look at next?" asked Bella.

"Try the Audi website love, I believe you will find cars for your parents there" said Edward. Bella went to the Audi website and started looking at cars

"What about this one for Charlie?" asked Bella.

"S6 Sedan, nice choice I think he will like that love" replied Edward.

"Right, I'll order one of those in blue for Charlie then" said Bella.

"I think your mom will like the R8 5.2" suggested Edward. Bella clicked on the link to the Audi R8 5.2

"That's a nice little sports car, it'll definitely suit my mom, I'll order one of those in red for her" said Bella.

"When will they arrive at the Seattle Audi dealership?" asked Edward.

"Monday morning" replied Bella.

"Excellent, so we will all go on Monday afternoon to pick them up and trade ours in" said Edward.

Edward and Bella went back downstairs to find only Angela, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper in the Living Room

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" asked Bella.

"Ordering their new cars, oh Bella I've added an extra little detail to my plan for the underground garage, everyone's parking spot will be clearly marked, there will be a sign on the wall at the end of each space saying who and what car belongs there, for example here is one I made earlier" replied Alice holding up a piece of card that said 'Bella - Aston Martin Rapide'.

"Nice touch Alice" said Bella. Then Rosalie and Emmett appeared

"Well our cars will be in Seattle on Monday morning" said Rose.

"So will ours and my parents" exclaimed Bella.

"I guess we're all going to Seattle on Monday afternoon then" said Edward.

"Yes, you are, I've seen it, Renee will go with Bella, Charlie will go with Edward, Rose will take Elizabeth with her but Elizabeth will join Bella once they all meet at the Audi garage and Emmett will go on his own in his jeep of course" said Alice.

"So today is Friday, that gives us 3 days" said Bella.

"I'll call someone to come and build the underground garage, but they probably won't start until Monday, in the meantime I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we started the work and plus it would cut down the cost" said Carlisle.

"Good idea" said Jasper.

"How are you Angela?" asked Bella looking over at Angela who was reading a book.

"I'm happy, it's a good idea about the underground garage" replied Angela looking up from her book.

The next 3 days went by fairly quickly Emmett and Jasper had started digging on Saturday morning and now it was Monday morning and the work crew had arrived when Charlie came up the drive in his cruiser, got out and went into the living room where everyone was sitting down and playing with Elizabeth

"Grandpa Charlie!" yelled Elizabeth running towards Charlie.

"Hey kiddo" said Charlie as he picked her up.

"Hello Charlie" said Edward.

"What's with the builders?" asked Charlie.

"Well they are building an underground garage for us so we have somewhere to put all our cars and guests such as yourself will be able to park there too" replied Carlisle.

"Dad, Edward and I have a surprise for you and mom this afternoon, when we go you will need to drop the cruiser off at your house and go with Edward in his Vanquish, the rest of us will meet you at your destination" said Bella.

"What's going on Bells?" asked Charlie.

"An early birthday present" replied Bella.

"Ok" said Charlie. A couple of hours later it was time to go

"Ok Dad, time to take the cruiser home, Edward will follow you, Mom and I are going in my Bugatti, Elizabeth is going with Rosalie in her Mercedes and Emmett is coming in his Jeep because it has to do with them too" said Bella.

Charlie went out to his cruiser and sped off down the driveway as everyone else piled into the other cars and also took off down the driveway, after Edward had picked up Charlie they caught up with the others, about half an hour later they arrived outside the Audi dealership in Seattle and got out of the cars

"What are we doing here?" asked Charlie.

"Well dad I decided that you needed a car other than the cruiser for when you are off duty so I got you an Audi S6 Sedan (Audi RS6 Saloon in UK) in Blue as an early birthday present, and mom yours is an Audi R8 5.2 (Audi R8 V10 in UK) in Red" replied Bella.

"Thank you Bells" said Charlie.

"Yeah, thank you sweetheart" said Renee.

"Well come in to the dealership with me and collect the keys then" said Bella walking in. Charlie and Renee followed her

"Good Afternoon Miss, how can I help?" asked the salesman.

"Hi, my name is Bella Cullen, I believe you have 2 cars waiting for me" replied Bella.

"Yes Ma'am, a Blue S6 Sedan and a Red R8 5.2?" asked the salesman.

"That's right" replied Bella.

"Excellent, right this way and I'll show you to the cars" said the salesman as he started to walk out the back.

"Thank you" said Bella as her, Charlie and Renee followed him.

"Here we are, now ladies first so Renee Dwyer here is your R8 and here are the keys" said the salesman.

"Thank you" said Renee taking the keys from the salesman. Renee then went up to Bella and whispered "Thank you again sweetheart, I'll go and park round the front with the others".

"Your welcome mom" said Bella.

"Now Charlie Swan, here is your S6 Sedan and here are the keys" said the salesman.

"Thank you" said Charlie taking keys from the salesman. Charlie walked over to Bella and said "Thanks again Bells, knowing that you all like big engine cars, dare I ask what size the one in this is?"

"Your welcome dad, and I believe it has a 5.2 litre V10 engine and mom's has the same" replied Bella.

"Right, I'll take it and join the others as well" said Charlie. Charlie got in his new car and started it up, Bella could see the look on his face at the sound of the engine he was very happy, Bella gave the salesman the money for the 2 cars

"Thank you for choosing Audi Ma'am, goodbye" said the Salesman.

"Bye" said Bella.

Bella then made her way back to the others

"Now Charlie and Renee, you can either go back to Forks or you can come with us whilst we change our cars, it's up to you" said Edward.

"Which cars are you changing?" asked Charlie.

"Well dad, I'm changing my Bugatti for the new Aston Martin Rapide because it's more practical with little Elizabeth here, Rosalie is getting a BMW M5 because her baby will arrive in a few days and Emmett is getting a Hummer H2 because it will be safer for his daughter than his current Jeep, so we are all splitting up here and meeting back at home in Forks" replied Bella.

"I think we're following you Bells because I want to see you get your new car" said Charlie.

"I agree" said Renee.

"Yay!, I get to go in Mommy's fast car" said Elizabeth running to the passenger side of the Veyron. Everyone got in their cars Rosalie headed towards the BMW dealership, Emmett headed for the Hummer Dealership whilst everyone else went to the Aston Martin dealership

A few minutes later, Bella, Elizabeth, Edward, Charlie and Renee arrived at the Aston Martin dealership, Bella drove her Veyron straight in and got out whilst Elizabeth went to the others who waited outside

"Good Afternoon, what can I do for you?" asked the sales lady.

"My name is Bella Cullen I believe you have a Rapide waiting for me" replied Bella.

"Yes we do, it's right over here" said the sales lady.

"First of all here is the car I would like to trade in for it, a Bugatti Veyron" said Bella.

"Well that should certainly cover the cost of the Rapide, now come with me to your Rapide" said the sales lady.

"Thank you" said Bella as they walked out the back to the Rapide.

"Here we are, one Rapide in Casino Royale with Touchtronic transmission, the first Rapide we've sold at this dealership actually" said the sales lady.

"Thank you, here are the keys and documentation to the Veyron" said Bella handing over the keys and documentation.

"Here are the keys to your Rapide, the documentation is in the glove compartment, enjoy your new car" said the sales lady.

"Thank you" said Bella. Bella then walked to her Rapide, got in, started it up and drove round to the others and got out.

"I'm going with Mommy" said Elizabeth getting in the passenger side of the Rapide.

"I like it Bells" said Charlie.

"Me too" said Renee.

"Let's go home" said Bella getting into the Rapide. Everyone else got in their cars and they all headed back to Forks.


	24. Births & 2nd Visits

**New Beginnings Chapter 24: Births & 2nd**** Visits**

"_Let's go home" said Bella getting into the Rapide. Everyone else got in their cars and they all headed back to Forks._

Half an hour later they arrived home

"OWWW!!!" shouted Rosalie clenching her stomach.

"I think the baby is coming" said Carlisle. Everyone rushed to Rosalie's side and helped her onto the couch

"It's ok, lie down babe" said Emmett.

"Aunt Rose, I can help" said Elizabeth putting her hand on Rosalie's stomach.

"That is helping, thank you Elizabeth" said Rosalie.

"Now Rosalie, when you are ready you need to push" said Carlisle.

"I'm ready, with little Elizabeth and her healing powers I should be fine" said Rosalie.

"Ok, push" said Carlisle. Rosalie pushed and slowly but surely the baby came out

"Congratulations Rose, a perfectly healthy baby girl" said Carlisle handing the baby to Rosalie.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Lillian Marie Cullen" said Rosalie.

"Congratulations Rose" said Bella giving Rosalie a hug.

Later on once Rose and Emmett had gone upstairs with Lillian

"When is the underground garage going to be finished?" asked Bella.

"A few days" replied Carlisle.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for our honeymoon" suggested Edward.

"I agree" replied Bella. Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs

"What's going on?" asked Emmett.

"Well Bella and I think now would be a good time to go on our honeymoon" replied Edward.

"Although I think we should just turn it into a family holiday because I want to take Elizabeth with us" said Bella.

"Of course she's coming with us love it goes without saying" said Bella.

Suddenly all the lights and power went off

"Edward, I think your mother is back" said Emmett.

"I think you are right" said Edward. Elizabeth's ghost appeared and Little Elizabeth hid her face in Bella's chest

"It's ok sweetheart it's only your other grandmother, her name is Elizabeth as well, we named you after her" said Bella.

"Is she Daddy's mommy?" asked Little Elizabeth.

"Yes she is sweetheart" replied Bella.

"Edward, my son, Bella, my daughter in law and this must be Baby Elizabeth" said Elizabeth.

"Yes mother this our daughter Elizabeth, named after you" replied Edward.

"May I hold her please Bella?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm ok with it but I think it's up to her" replied Bella.

"So little Elizabeth what do you say?" asked Elizabeth. Little Elizabeth held her arms out, open towards Elizabeth

"I take that as a yes" said Elizabeth as she took Little Elizabeth out of Bella's arms.

"Nana Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you" said Little Elizabeth.

"It's nice to meet you too little one" said Elizabeth.

"Mom, this is Bella's mother and father Renee and Charlie" said Edward gesturing to Renee and Charlie.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I missed you last time I was asleep" said Renee

"That's ok, it's nice to finally meet you, I just want to say that I couldn't have chosen anyone better for my son than your daughter, I see how they look at each other and I can tell they were meant to be together, I am proud to call her my daughter in law" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you Elizabeth" said Renee sobbing. Bella went and hugged her mother

"Now Charlie, you have done a great job with Bella since she arrived and thank you for welcoming my son into your family" said Elizabeth.

"No problem Elizabeth, I'm proud to call him my son in law" said Charlie.

"Rosalie and Emmett, my congratulations to you, I understand I have a niece" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you Elizabeth" said Rosalie.

"I should be going now, Bella here is your daughter" said Elizabeth handing Baby Elizabeth back to Bella..

"Thank you, goodbye Elizabeth it was nice to see you again" said Bella.

"I will be dropping in every now then for a visit" said Elizabeth.

"Goodbye Mom" said Edward.

"Goodbye everyone" said Elizabeth as she disappeared.

A little while later

"Well I should be going" said Charlie.

"Ok Dad, Edward, Elizabeth and I are going on our family holiday later so we'll see you when we get back" said Bella hugging Charlie.

"How long are you going for?" asked Charlie.

"2 weeks" replied Edward shaking Charlie's hand.

"Have a nice time" said Charlie as he got into his car and then sped off down the drive.

"I think I'll go pack because my flight back to Florida is about the same time as your flight to the UK, so if it's ok, I'll come with you to the airport" said Renee. Just then Alice came running down the stairs carrying a load of suitcases

"No need Renee, I've already packed your things and Edward's, Bella's and Elizabeth's" said Alice.

"Thank you Alice" said Renee.

"Where are we going Mommy?" asked Elizabeth.

"We're going to the United Kingdom for a holiday" replied Bella.

"Let's get the luggage and us in your car then Bella" said Edward getting Bella's car keys. Edward went and opened up Bella's car, then Bella passed Elizabeth to Renee whilst her and Edward put the luggage in the car and then Bella got Elizabeth from Renee and put her in her car seat and then everyone else got in, Renee in the back with Elizabeth, Bella driving and Edward in front seat, they said their goodbyes and sped off down the driveway.


	25. Return From Holiday

**New Beginnings Chapter 25: Return From Holiday**

Edward went and opened up Bella's car, then Bella passed Elizabeth to Renee whilst her and Edward put the luggage in the car and then Bella got Elizabeth from Renee and put her in her car seat and then everyone else got in, Renee in the back with Elizabeth, Bella driving and Edward in front seat, they said their goodbyes and sped off down the driveway.

2 Weeks Later…

Everyone was waiting around in the living room for Bella, Edward and Elizabeth to return

"They'll be here in about 5 minutes" said Alice.

"Good, I've got my wrestling partner back" said Emmett.

"Emmett, when will you learn that you can't win against Bella?" asked Rosalie.

"Her newborn strength and speed will go soon then I will beat her" replied Emmett.

"Emmett, her newborn phase ended ages ago and she can still run rings around you" said Rosalie.

"Here they come" said Alice excitedly.

A couple of seconds later the sound of the 6 litre V12 engine of the Aston Martin Rapide could be heard coming up the driveway. Bella drove into the old garage and stopped then ground lowered down into the underground garage and Bella drove into the her parking spot for the Rapide and the ground of the old garage went back up to it's original spot. They got out of the car, grabbed the luggage and went to the elevator to the living room and eventually they arrived in the living room.

"Welcome home" said Esme.

"Auntie Bella" said Lillian running to Bella with her arms open.

"So anything exciting happen whilst we were gone?" asked Bella.

"I think I'll let my daughter show you" replied Rosalie.

"How?" asked Bella as she picked Lillian up. Lillian put her hand on Bella's face and Bella was hit with a flood of images from the last 2 weeks

"Wow" said Bella when Lillian had removed her hand from Bella's face.

"I had a feeling you would like that" said Rosalie.

"So how was the UK?" asked Carlisle.

"I loved it, especially Wales" replied Bella.

"What about you Elizabeth?" asked Carlisle.

"Wales was my favourite too Grandpa, lovely countryside and beaches" replied Elizabeth.

"I saw from Lillian's memories that you behaved yourself whilst we were gone Emmett" said Bella.

"That's because I was waiting for you guys to come back so we could wrestle again and I can play with my niece again" said Emmett.

"No more wrestling Emmett, you need to set an example for our daughter so we will train the children, and you know if you sneak up on Elizabeth you will bounce off her shield and go flying in the opposite direction" said Rosalie.

"Ok Rosie, no more wrestling I promise" said Emmett.

"Good" said Rosalie.

"Elizabeth, how about a hug for your Uncle Emmett?" asked Emmett.

"Ok" said Elizabeth. Elizabeth went and gave Emmett a hug

"Thank you" said Emmett.

"Bella, Edward, Elizabeth whilst you were away the rest of the wolves and the elders of the quilette tribe requested a meeting with us, I suggested that we wait until your return and they agreed" said Carlisle.

"I think a meeting is a good idea" said Bella.

"I agree" said Edward.

"I'll go and give them a call and arrange the meeting" said Carlisle leaving the room.

"More wolfies?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes honey" replied Bella.

"Yay" said Elizabeth. Carlisle came back into the room

"The meeting is arranged for tomorrow" said Carlisle.


	26. Meeting The Council

New Beginnings Chapter 26: Meeting The Council

"_Bella, Edward, Elizabeth whilst you were away the rest of the wolves and the elders of the quilette tribe requested a meeting with us, I suggested that we wait until your return and they agreed" said Carlisle._

"_I think a meeting is a good idea" said Bella._

"_I agree" said Edward._

"_I'll go and give them a call and arrange the meeting" said Carlisle leaving the room._

"_More wolfies?" asked Elizabeth._

"_Yes honey" replied Bella._

"_Yay" said Elizabeth. Carlisle came back into the room_

"_The meeting is arranged for tomorrow" said Carlisle._

The Next Day…

"Is everyone ready?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" replied everyone.

"It's time" said Carlisle. Edward, Bella and Elizabeth got in Bella's Rapide, Alice and Jasper got in Jasper's DBS, Rosalie, Emmett and Lillian got in Emmett's H2, Carlisle and Esme got in Carlisle's Mercedes and Angela got in her RS6 and they all set off for the reservation.

5 minutes later they arrived at the reservation where everyone had assembled to meet them, the Cullens got out of their cars

"Welcome, I'm Billy Black one of the elders, a council member and Jacob's father" said Billy.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, our family, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, their daughter Lillian, Bella I believe you know, her husband Edward and their daughter Elizabeth and Angela I believe you already know" said Carlisle.

"This is Paul, one of the wolves" said Billy.

"It's nice to meet you Paul" said Carlisle.

"Who car…" Paul stopped mid sentence when he saw Elizabeth. Suddenly, Edward flew at Paul

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Edward holding Paul by the throat.

"EDWARD, CALM DOWN!" shouted Bella trying to pull Edward off Paul. Jasper sent lots of calming waves to Edward who eventually calmed down

"Please allow me to introduce Quill and his imprint Clare, Clare is only 3 years old, until she comes of age Quill will be anything Clare needs him to be, best friend, protector, brother, so as you can see imprinting is beneficial to both the imprinter and the imprint themselves" said Billy.

"I'm sorry Paul, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Paul, he is another wolf" said Edward.

"Hello Paul" said Elizabeth reaching her arms out for Paul to pick her up.

"Hi Elizabeth" said Paul as he picked her up.

"Now in light of recent events, I recommend the treaty be amended to allow everyone on each other's territory and visit's when they want with a phone call first so that there are no incidents" said Carlisle.

"That is acceptable" said Billy. The other council and pack members also agreed. The Cullens prepared to head home

"Elizabeth, sweetheart it's time to go home" said Bella.

"Could Paulie take me home as a wolf with me on his back please mommy?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's ok with me if it's ok with your dad" replied Bella.

"Ok, but Paul be very careful with her, I'm trusting you, if she gets hurt I will hold you responsible" warned Edward.

"Thank you, I promise there won't be a mark on her you have my word" said Paul.

"Thank you Daddy" said Elizabeth.

"Your welcome, meet you back at home sweetie" said Edward. Paul phased and Bella put Elizabeth on his back and off they went in the direction of the Cullen residence.


End file.
